Woman's World
by ktoll9
Summary: AU: In an ancient world dominated by the fairer gender, the males are sold as slaves and workers. Perhaps one special relationship can change the view of others.
1. Chapter 1

**_Woman's World_**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

For her entire first 18, almost 19 years, she had dedicated herself to her craft and studies. She had become quite a talented individual in the arts of shamanism and several forms of magic. She had become an unofficial pillar of her community. She healed, hexed, divined and sought truths. Rarely did she accept payment. It was not needed. She provided for herself. Her garden provided produce. The small lake near her home provided the fish. Her sheep provided wool for clothing and milk for cheese and butter. She hunted, she gathered, she skinned, she tanned, she wove fabric on her loom and sculpted pottery on her wheel before sending it to her kiln. She wanted, nor needed nothing except for companionship.

Companionship. There was a disaster in the making. Her last male companion tried to use her and steal from her. She had forgotten herself and devoted herself to him completely. She had been warned of that male servant. In this female driven world, she had made the mistake of allowing a male she knew from childhood to manipulate her. Thankfully she had discovered her mistake before things were ruined by accepting a bond with him. A child would have ruined everything. Instead she had two new pets: a lovely, preening songbird, nicely caged and a fat, tawny, lazy female cat, that she had to shock with a little jolt every now and then to get her to do her job and keep the mice out of the food cellar.

Today, Kyoko was loading up her cart and preparing her horse to carry all of her wares to sell in the marketplace. _Perhaps I should check the merchants today._ She pondered. Not all males were like her songbird. Proof of that was with her satisfied friends Kanae and Chiori. Those two had been nagging her for months to lighten up and make a pick. Her former companion had been given to her as a gift from his mother, for allowing her to raise her. It wasn't often that a mother was able to take in a Shaman/Mage, especially a very talented one. The only gift she could offer her in return was her son as Kyoko's servant and maybe one day her first mate. Children from Kyoko's bloodline would most certainly prosper and Yayoi could proudly claim that she was partially responsible for that.

She groused as she saddled and harnessed her horse to the filled cart. Merely thinking about that spoiled, disloyal little bastard made her want to pluck all his feathers again and make a new headdress. Maybe turn him into the jackass he was and make him work in the fields all season. She smirked at that thought as the morning sunlight filtered down from the canopy from above the road.

As she reached the edge of town, she realized that she would need to make a purchase whether she wanted to or, not. She needed the help, and she unfortunately needed the muscle. She had no choice.

* * *

Finally, she unloaded and delivered her wares to the proper merchants and received a nice little purse of 2,000 gold for her troubles. It would definitely be enough to make the purchase she was not looking forward to making. She groused inwardly as she inspected each male, going from cage to cage, ignoring the ones that preened as if they were prized animals on display. She didn't want a proud, useless one like the one she had before. He had been enough trouble.

She came to the end of the long row of merchandise to find one shackled in irons and tied by his neck in his cage. He was tall, blond, had the muscle that she required and when she approached, she could see that he had the most beautiful, familiar looking green eyes.

"Mistress Kyoko, you don't want to get too close to that one. He's been in the mines. He's not suitable for one of your position." The small blonde warned her.

"Airi, I will be the judge of that. Besides I need the muscle. He seems suitable for my intentions. I don't want another useless, preening peacock." Kyoko told her.

"B-But... He's dangerous." She plead. "and he's violent."

Kyoko sighed. "Airi, I have lived on my own for the past five years and I have been perfectly safe. I can take care of myself."

"Didn't you have Shotaro?" She asked a little confused.

Kyoko grimaced and her golden eyes glowed with fire. "That worthless piece of flesh did nothing, but sit around all day and in the end began mating with my apprentice. I do not need anything such as that again. Now, how much?"

Airi nodded. "Yes, Mistress... 175 gold."

Kyoko shook her head at the scant amount and gave the girl 400. She sighed. "From what I see. He is worth his weight. His spirit is gentle and only needs healing. Now, release him." She ordered as she tapped her great-staff on the ground.

* * *

Kuon watched quietly as the scantily clad woman dressed in skins, silk, feathers and animal bones spoke to the small slaver just out of his reach from the cage. In her long, raven hair, he could see how if the sun shone just right on her, he could see little strands of dark blue. She was wearing a headdress of colorful feathers and a small animal skull in the center. On her body were tattoos of different animals and runes that ran from her thighs, to her hips, on her belly, up to her barely covered breasts, over her shoulder, and down her arms to her fingertips. On her face, she wore a mask of red makeup that surrounded her beautiful golden eyes. Eyes that gave him a comforting, familiar feeling.

As he was mesmerized by observing this unusual female, his cage was opened. His brow furrowed. He didn't dare speak to her. He didn't want the small blonde to beat him again.

The dark female tapped each of his bonds with her staff, chanted something and they all fell to the ground around him. He heard her hiss when she saw his injuries and watched her glare at the blonde.

She sighed at the ligature marks on his wrists, ankles and neck. She furrowed her brow at the lash marks across his back and his bruises. "This is unconscionable." She murmured as her hands glowed with a green aura and she passed them over the worst of the injuries.

He watched cautiously as the pain, scars and slashes began to fade. The aura emitting from her hands now glowed a cool blue and she ran them up his arm slowly, causing a trail of tattoos similar to hers, to appear on his left arm as a sleeve up to his shoulder.

"Your name is Kuon..." She murmured to him and he flinched as his eyes went wide.

"H-How..." He started and she shushed him with a beautiful smile.

"Come... We have a long ride ahead if we wish to be home before dusk." She gently tugged him by the hand to follow her. "Before that, you will need more suitable clothing and a pair of boots. I also need grain."

"Yes, Mistress." He told her as he followed dutifully. Only one female had treated him so kindly and that was when he was a child. The other had healed him then too. This one reminded him of her.

She scowled at him calling her that. She supposed that she would have to get used to it. Actually, at the moment she kind of preferred it. She honestly didn't wish to hear a male voice call her Kyoko just yet, the wound and betrayal of Shotaro was still fresh. "I suppose Mistress will do." She sighed.

He nodded and continued to follow. By the end of their shopping he was properly clothed in a sturdy pair of boots, a durable pair of leather pants and he carried a large sack of grain to the cart for her. She would make a few more pairs of pants and a few shirts, and a coat for him before winter.

He started to climb into the cart and she told him no as she mounted the large draft-horse. "You'll be riding with me." She told him as she scooted a little forward.

He nodded and mounted just behind her. "Thank you." He breathed out in relief.

Before she had made her purchase, his fate was all but sealed. Had he gone one more day, they would have thrown him to fight for his life with the others. He hadn't eaten or, slept in days. He would have never made it, but she hadn't known that and he wasn't going to tell her. She had been kind to him, healed some of his wounds, clothed him in something other than a loincloth, and shared her mid-day meal with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"My day begins at dawn and ends a few hours after dusk... I don't expect you to hold the same hours. I do expect complete loyalty and I do expect that you help care for the animals and the garden." She told him as they made their long trek back to her land. "You were not purchased to serve me. I only need your help. You work, you will eat. You may choose to live with me or, not. I will provide you with a warm bed, shelter and food. I do not expect you to worship me or demean yourself for me. I do not want a slave, I only ask that you speak to me as you would another."

She felt him silently nod behind her.

"You don't need permission to speak to me, Kuon. You don't need permission to ask any questions you would like answered." She told him.

"Why did you remove my bonds, Mistress?" He asked quietly.

She looked ahead at the road in thought. "Even animals need their freedom, more so a human. I'll admit there are certain men that should be bound, but even I can see that you are not one of them." She answered.

"Aren't you afraid of what my former mistress told you?" He asked, while he inconspicuously examined her tattoos and his new ones.

She let out a little laugh, that almost sounded like music. "Of course not. She was spineless and I can protect myself. I have lived for many years on my own, protecting myself and my former companion."

"What happened to him?" He asked curiously, feeling a little more comfortable talking to her than before.

She smirked. "He lied to me and betrayed me with my apprentice."

Kuon felt the air around her grow a little cold. "Did you kill him?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "No. I refuse to kill another. I only kill what I eat. He was... re-purposed as entertainment, as was his whore."

"You sold him off..." He stated.

She sighed. "No, I did not. As I said, he was re-purposed and he is quite content with his new lot in life, as is my apprentice."

"What do you do?... I mean, why did everyone call you Mistress?" He asked genuinely curious.

She slightly turned to him and smiled. "I tend to things... I am a healer, a seer and much more. Although, I do not believe I deserve the title they have forced upon me and I accept no payment for what I would do to help in the first place."

He furrowed his brow. She really didn't answer his question with the information he wanted. He kept quiet for awhile and she began to sing to occupy herself. Her voice made him comfortable and relaxed. As she weaved her magic with her voice, he noticed that the surrounding forest came alive. Little birds perched on their horse's neck, a pack of wolves trotted next to them without harassment, and a few deer kept in time with them just off the path. He'd only seen something similar long ago and the more he was with his new mistress, the more he thought about the little girl that was so kind to him as a boy.

* * *

They finally arrived, just as the sun was setting. He dismounted first and helped his new mistress down, gently by her waist until she found her balance.

"Thank you." She told him and he was stunned a little at the gratitude.

"You're welcome." He quickly told her and started to unhitch the harnesses from their ride.

"I'll take care of that. I need you to take the grain to the storage shed, please." She pointed to the crude little building next to the hut.

He nodded and slung the large sack of grain over his shoulder.

She sighed as she removed the harness and saddle from the horse. She gently caressed it and murmured some words of healing to it. "Take care friend. You must be exhausted. Why don't you eat, drink and rest tonight."

The horse nodded and snorted to her.

She smiled. "You old devil. Then say hello to your mate for me and let me know if you need anything, okay?" She laughed a little and patted him on his neck.

The large animal nodded and trotted off into the forest.

Kuon's eyes went wide as he watched the animal run off into the forest. He couldn't help, but think the small woman was insane for releasing it. "W-Why did you do that?"

She smiled mischievously. "He's off to see his mate. He'll come when I need him. Now come, It's time for dinner." She motioned for him to follow her into her home.

As he entered behind her, he saw a small fireplace cobbled together with stone and clay, a bed covered in furs and handmade linens with pillows, a small table with two chairs, pots and pans hanging from the ceiling above the mantle and shelves upon shelves filled with handmade pottery and books, and barrels in the corner, lined up along the wall. "Sit..." She told him as she pulled out a knife, a few vegetables and a rabbit carcass that she began cutting up and tossing into the large pot in the hearth.

He thought his heart was going to stop when she murmured _"Ardeat Ignis."_ and a roaring fire licked up the sides of the pot. "W-What did you do just now?"

She giggled. "I started dinner. It should be ready in an hour." She told him casually and began cleaning up the mess she had made, then sat a mug in front of him and filled it from a pitcher on one of the shelves. She put her hand over the mug before sliding it to him and cooled the golden liquid. _"Frigus."_ She smiled sweetly. "There you are, have a sip. I shall get you some water too."

He cautiously brought the frothy drink to his lips and sipped. He looked up at her. "What is this? I've never had anything like it."

"Ale. I thought you may need something to help you relax. You've had a very long day." She took her own and sat across from him. "And so have I. I can get you something else if it's not to your liking." She told him as she played with a small pile of pebbles sitting next to her mug.

"No, not at all. It's very good. It's different, but I do like it." He gave her a small smile. It was something he hadn't done in a very long time. "Thank..." A colorful bird, the size of a crow began squawking and Kuon watched as his new mistress scowled at the creature and pelted its cage with one of the pebbles she had been fingering.

"Shut the hell up Sho! You opinion is not wanted. You will stay silent or I swear to all the ancestors, I will add you to the cookpot!" She growled.

Kuon flinched a little and the bird immediately quieted.

"I'm very sorry about that. He sometimes tries to get on my nerves. I keep trying to drive him away, but he always comes back for food. Just like that lazy cat in the corner. I should just turn them to something more useful. At least if they were sheep, they would provide wool, but I would probably get them mixed up with the naturals. Plus, they would probably be fucking all of the time and die from starvation." She groused and Kuon snickered a little.

"I've never heard of sheep doing that before." He pointed to the two animals. "You said naturals and talked about turning them. What did you mean?"

She sighed and stood to stir their dinner. "Well, they would be my former companion and his whore." She said nonchalantly.

Kuon's eyes went wide. "H-How... How did you?"

She shook her head. "I am a Shaman and a Mage. There are many things that I do. Like I told you before, I will not kill another. Considering their betrayal, I would say that they got off pretty easy. I had the option of sending him back to his mother and giving her to the magistrate in town. His mother would have beaten him and sent him to work in the mines and the magistrate would have sterilized her and thrown her into the wilderness. What I offered was far more humane. He sings for his food and she keeps my storage free from rodents... Most of the time." She explained.

"Oh..." He said quietly and took another drink.

"Well, enough of that." She smiled, stood and pulled a loaf of homemade bread from one of the shelves and began breaking it, then putting it on a plate in the center of the table, next to the candles. She pulled two bowls from another shelf and sat them aside, poured two cups of water from a pitcher that she had cooled and sat them on the table. She then laid a spoon where he could reach it and one on her side before she began ladling out the rabbit soup.

He waited until she sat to eat.

"Well, eat up." She smiled and offered him a piece of the bread. "I hope you like it."

He nodded and took a bite. It was heavenly, although anything was better than what he had been eating. He looked up at her in surprise. "It's... _ **very**_ good." He told her as he eagerly gobbled it up.

She smiled as she saw him finish long before her, she grabbed his bowl and filled it again.

He looked at her confused.

"You need it. You're large and your body needs more than mine. Eat your fill." She sat back down to finish hers.

After dishes were washed, animals were settled in for the night and her two charges were fed and watered, she arranged the bed to accommodate her and Kuon. He had been prepared to sleep on the dirty stone floor, but she told him no. "I will not have you catching your death from sleeping on the cold floor. Come, sleep." She held the bedding open and he joined her. "I will wake you in the morning." She began humming a sweet tune and his mind cleared and body fell into the deepest sleep he had had in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

She watched over him during the two days she had force him to sleep, through her lullabies. He needed it and during that two days she worked her healing magic on his long-standing bodily scars and injuries. She chose not to dream-walk with him, she felt that it would be too intrusive without his consent. He would speak to her when he was ready, she decided.

During the first day, she gently washed the grime, blood and filth from his hair and skin. She gently brushed out his matted locks and braided his hair to keep it from tangling and trimmed his beard. She covered his harder to heal wounds with poultices and bandages to encourage a quick recovery. She was amazed that he had even been able to stand and walk with her in town, considering the extent. To her, it seemed as though he hadn't slept in a couple of days and hadn't eaten properly in much longer. She only awakened him to help eat and do the normal things that a human needed to in his groggy state, then ushered him back to the bed she shared with him.

On the morning of the third day he awakened early on his own, to the smell of cooking meat, fresh bread and a fruity smelling tea she had brewed in the hearth. She smiled as she entered the hut with herbs she had gathered and a basket she had held that awkwardly dangled in the crook of her arm.

He sat up and quietly observed her. "You should eat your breakfast before it grows cold." She told him as she flitted about the hut, hanging the herbs to dry and storing what she had carried in the basket.

He stretched out his limbs, sore a little from disuse and sleep. "I-I don't feel..." He murmured a little confused by not feeling the pain that seemed to be a constant in his life for the past few years. He started to run his fingers through his hair and noticed it had been cared for and tied. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"You needed rest. Now, eat... You can bathe in the lake to wash away the sleep. After that, would you mind helping me today? I need to repair a few things before the storms come. We only have a couple of days to make repairs and harvest what is ripe." She told him on her way back out the door, with basket in hand, to tend to her garden.

He rose from the bed, straightened it and covered it with the furs as he had seen it made on his first night there. He stretched again, noticing the bandages around his torso, his right arm and his left thigh that was now very without pants. He glanced around the room and found that his pants had been neatly folded and draped over the chair he used during their first meal together. He grabbed them and quickly covered his bare lower half, then slipped on his boots. He finally sat and ate every bite of the large meal she had set out for him and washed his plate in the basin next to the hearth, that he had seen her use before.

She came back in and handed him one of the shirts she made for him as he slept, then fastened a leather belt around him and tugged at it. "You'll need this around here. Sometimes it's not even safe for someone like me."

He gave her a confused look and looked down at the belt, then noticed the large, sheathed hunting knife. "I-I can't use this!"

She shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Yes, you can and you will need to for your protection." She told him as she took his left hand in hers and caressed the tattoo on the back of his hand. "This..." Her gentle hand slowly trailed up his arm. "This tells others that you belong to my tribe. The men of my tribe are equals. You will meet the others soon, but for now you have much to learn."

"W-Why are you doing this?" He asked her warily.

She smiled. "I told you. I do not wish to have a slave. I'm not the only one, you know. Now, go bathe." She told him as she led him out.

"What about the bandages?" He asked as he eyed the small lake just a short distance away.

She shook her head. "Not to worry, you should be healed. It's been a couple of days since they were applied."

"Days?" He asked a little shocked.

She nodded. "You needed the rest. Now go. The water should be warmed enough from the sun." She told him as she gently guided him in the direction.

As he turned away to do as she had told him, he never noticed the soft blush that covered her ears, cheeks, neck, shoulders and part of her upper back, caused by her memory of caring for him as he slept.

* * *

It had been a good long while since he had been allowed to step into fresh clean water. He sighed in contentment as he fully immersed and watched the aquatic wildlife. Fish, water snakes, frogs in every stage of their growth, insects, a brave otter danced around him and brought a smile with its antics. _Play with me._ He heard a whisper. His eyes went wide as a small fish kissed his nose and a warmth filled him.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

 _Dark One, are you not concerned that he will be like the other?_ A voice asked as she filled her basket with produce that was ready to be harvested.

She shook her head. "He isn't like the him." She told the furry owner of the voice.

 _Have you told him of the laws? We don't need him killing the innocent._ The large, white, female alpha wolf inquired.

"I will instruct him tonight." She assured her.

 _Very well, I shall leave it to you._ She conceded.

"Thank you for your trust in this matter, Spirit." Kyoko nodded to her. "Oh, would you mind taking him a towel to dry with? I would be grateful."

Spirit smirked and giggled. _He is quite pleasing to the eye._ She commented, watching another blush bloom on Kyoko. _Very well, I will do as you ask._ She glanced back over her shoulder as she walked toward the hut. _You won't be able to hide that from him for long. He will eventually know it was you that disrobed him to heal his wounds._

"I-It was necessary!" She sputtered out.

 _Yes, yes of course._ She said mirthfully as she entered the hut to grab the towel.

* * *

 _You are well made, Light One._ A female voice commented casually as he emerged, refreshed from his dip in the lake.

Kuon looked around stunned, only to find a large white wolf sitting next to his clothing with a towel on the ground in front of it. "Who's there?"

 _Not to worry. It is only us. The Dark One had asked me to give you this_. She placed a large paw on the towel and Kuon's eyes went wide.

"How? How is this possible?" He stammered out, still standing in the lake.

She giggled. _How is what possible? I brought you the cloth as requested._

"How are you speaking to me?" He asked as he approached to take the towel.

She gave him a confused look. _It is only natural. I speak, you hear. Very simple._

"I see." He said as he began drying.

She looked up at him. _Do you? Do you really see? I shall warn you only this once. Follow the laws, do not harm the Dark One and you shall be granted the aid and mercy of my pack. I am called Spirit. At some point, if I deem you worthy, I shall send my son to hunt with you. Do not disappoint me._ She told him and left.

Kuon stood by the small lake, naked and wondering if the conversation he just had was a hallucination or if it had actually happened. He watched through the little opening in the brush, as Kyoko went in and out of the hut with her harvest and quickly pulled out of his ruminations. He hastily dressed and decided to think on it later if he had more time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

He learned a lot that first _"working day"_. She had a flourishing garden, that was well tended. Behind her hut, she had a small stable and pen where she kept a small herd of 4 sheep, 3 ewes and 1 very happy ram. Next to that she kept a small hen-house that contained six hens and a very protective rooster. Just below a little awning, next to the stable, he discovered that she kept a couple of hives of some very docile honey bees for their wax and honey. Her food storage house contained a variety of goods and beneath that, a small, ice-cooled cellar that contained meats and other foods that she had frozen via magic. He was amazed when he discovered that she had built all of this on her own and wondered exactly why she had purchased him in the first place. She really didn't need his help as far as he could tell.

In that first day, she had informed him that her day started by milking the sheep, collecting the eggs, tending the garden and checking on the bees. She told him that they would soon need to make sure that roofs were repaired and reinforced before the rain in a couple of days. How she knew this for certain, he wasn't quite sure, but there had been many things he wasn't quite sure of anymore. Like how the animals seemed to greet him as he accompanied her around the homestead during that first day.

At first he had thought that he was just hearing the voices that had plagued him when he was younger, but when she replied to them in conversation, he realized that it clearly wasn't the case.

"You may stay here and speak with them, you know. They are all very curious about you." She glanced up at him as she stroked one of the sheep. "I will teach you to milk them tomorrow morning. Before that you should talk with them to let them know you mean them no harm."

He gave her a shocked look. "You mean it wasn't an illusion? I actually heard them?"

She nodded. "Not very many have that gift. The gift to listen and actually hear." She was silent for a moment, pondering something. "If you like, I can teach you more. It won't be easy, but it will be useful."

He nodded meekly. "I would like that very much, Mistress..." He glanced at her. "Why did Spirit call you Dark One, Mistress?"

She pulled him down with her as she sat petting the very pregnant sheep next to her and sighed. "It's the name she gave me when I healed her son a few years ago. It just kind of stuck and now they all call me that."

He nodded in understanding.

She stood and brushed herself off. "Well, I'll leave you to get acquainted. I have a few things to attend to. I'll call you when it's mealtime." She patted him on the shoulder and left him to talk to his unusual companions.

* * *

As Kyoko was opening her windows and shutters, letting the air and sun into the hut, Kuon was listening intently to the young ram and the rooster as they instructed him on the laws that Spirit had referred to. Eat what you kill; thank your ancestors for the gifts; replace what you take. He was sure there were others, but he was certain that Mistress would tell him soon. At least that's what Būbo and Stonebeak had told him.

In the hut, Kyoko went about replenishing her poultices, grinding her grain into flour, churning the cream for butter and finishing the linen pants she had started for Kuon to wear when he slept. She turned to the unusually quiet Sho and sighed. She opened his cage, as she did every day. "Sho... If you leave now and never return, I will give you Aki as a mate." She declared and the cat looked up at her in hope. "I will not return you to humans. Your behavior was condemning. I cannot do that without both of you coming to harm at a later date, but I can promise that no human will harm you as you are now."

The pair looked at her with apprehension. _"You're doing this because of him, aren't you?"_ He asked in a petulant tone.

She rolled her eyes. "That is no concern of yours. At least this way, you will have the freedom you've always craved and Yayoi will not be able to punish either of you. It's either this or that. It is entirely your choice, but I tire of your presence. I could choose to sell you in the marketplace and give Aki to the proper authorities for her slights."

" _Who will guard against the rodents and other pests?"_ Aki asked dejectedly.

Kyoko snorted in laughter. "It will be as it's always been. You certainly played no part in that task. There are those that are far more grateful for that task than you Aki, and they do a much more proficient job."

Aki gaped at her in shock.

"Well, What shall it be? What is your decision?" She quietly demanded.

Aki sighed. _"I accept, Dark One."_

Kyoko glanced at Sho. "Well?"

He sighed in defeat. _"I suppose I could give it a shot."_

"Very well." She turned to Aki. "Where once was fur, feathers will bloom. On wings of freedom, you will find your plume. Where once you remembered, you will now forget and with clear heart and mind you pair shall beget." She smirked at the spell she had just cast as she watched the pair of birds leave her abode. She giggled. "I suppose I should let Tora know that his position of guardian is fixed."

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Kuon startled as he saw a bright, white light flash from the hut, then watched two beautiful birds fly out the window. He heard a chuckle next to him and looked down at a large, tiger-striped cat.

"I suppose Dark One has granted them a reprieve. Although, I should wonder if she left their memory intact." The cat commented as he groomed his paws.

"You are?" Kuon asked curiously.

The large cat smirked. "I am Aki's replacement. You may call me Tora. That is the name that Dark One has granted me."

Kuon nodded. "What do you mean she granted them a reprieve?"

Tora sighed. "I suppose that the songbird accepted her proposal and Aki as his mate. I would think that the only way he would freely leave is if Aki also accepted and Dark One cleared their memories."

"S-She cleared their memories?" He asked a little worried.

Tora nodded. "That would be the only way they would willingly leave, I suspect. Otherwise that rat with wings would continue to return, as he has always done. She wouldn't have done it against their will. From what I understand, their punishment as humans would have been devastating. Mistress does not believe in such harshness for what comes natural to some. She is too kind." He explained.

Having worked in the mines for the past few years, he had to agree. All he had done to get there was grieve the death of his friend Rick. He still remember the night as if it had happened yesterday. The screams as he was trampled by the horses after Rick pushed him from danger and the accusations from Mistress Tina as she held his broken body in her arms, covered in his blood. The word _**murderer**_ still echoed in his ears and the pain of the loss was still fresh.

"You should clear your mind of such lies, Light One. They weigh heavily on your spirit." The cat commented as he walked to the storage hut.

Kuon stood there in shock, wondering how the cat had known what he was thinking.

"Kuon! Go wash, it's time to eat." Kyoko called from the window and pulled him from his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

In the days before the storms, they went about their standard routine of tending the animals and garden. They repaired the roofs, reinforced the cob walls and re-insulated where needed. They chopped and gathered wood to store for future use, checked the food stores which Tora kept well guarded and finally checked the drainage so that the hut wouldn't collapse under the pressure of pooled rainwater.

He had discovered that she had made him sleep pants, a few shirts, a vest and coat from hides and furs, a pair of gloves, and another pair of boots. He never questioned her decision to completely release her apprentice and her former companion and she never mentioned her reasons for such an act. She never questioned him about his nightmares and he never mentioned them upon awakening.

In the evenings she would weave or sew and he would fletch arrows or practice carving with the knife she had given him. Occasionally, she would receive a visitor that required her talents and he would sit quietly in the corner on a chair he had recently made, and observe as he whittled, quietly noting each spell she cast, each word she murmured and each trance she entered. Every now and then, she would ask him to assist her as if he were her apprentice and he would eagerly obey with a, "Yes, Mistress."

He had been with her for many weeks before her fellow tribe members and friends came to visit. The first of which had been one that she called Ten _"The Muse of Beauty"_. She was an illusionist that used her gift to improve the appearance of others. She would heal scars. Conceal deformities or rid them altogether and she was a genius when it came to aesthetics. Her companion was called Lory. Although Kuon found him a bit eccentric, he was a very proficient warrior and extremely graceful for his size. During the days they stayed with them, he taught Kuon many things. How to wield a sword and use his knife properly. Kuon's ability to learn quickly had astonished him and he took the young man under his wing. Mistress Kyoko had chosen well, to pick him as her new companion and protector. However, Kuon made him swear that he not tell her of his self-imposed duties. He didn't want her to be offended or to think he believed that she couldn't protect herself.

Her next guests were Kanae and Yuki. Kanae was a domineering and stern woman. Her companion Yuki, was quiet, strong and very intelligent. Kanae scolded Kyoko for not teaching Kuon to read and asked her why she hadn't. In fact, she really never thought of it. She agreed that it would be helpful and asked Yuki if he would mind. Yuki promised to teach him the basics and later Kyoko would teach him how to read the old languages and the mystical words that her books contained. He was quickly learning to channel healing magic and she had even secretly watched as he lit the cooking fire and cooled his ale in the past weeks. She felt a comfortable warmth knowing that she wasn't the only one like herself in the world. She started to feel not so odd and alone anymore.

Her final tribal visitors had been Chiori and Reino. They were certainly an odd pair. The woman had little dark beings constantly around her and Reino apparently could talk to and see spirits. As the females enjoyed each other's companionship and discussed current events, Reino taught Kuon how to avoid dangerous spirits and other nefarious beings. Kuon had never realized until then that there were far more things that were dangerous around him. Reino had warned him that he would need to help appease them on occasion as Kyoko was known to do. It was the first time anyone had ever mentioned her name to him and he was a little stunned. Her name was the same as the little girl he had once known.

It had been at least a couple of months since he had been taken in. He didn't want to call it purchased. She didn't treat him like a slave, she treated him as her equal and as an apprentice. She was thoughtful and kind to him. She allowed him to go about freely and made clothes for him. She allowed him to eat with her as an equal and educated him. Her friends and their companions also treated him as an equal and not once did she ever mention how they met each other. He sported the tattoos of her tribe and strangely enough, when they visited town, he was treated with the same respect that she had garnered. Although, he didn't test it by parting from her while they were out. He truly wasn't sure that the courtesies would be extended in her absence and he wasn't sure they would be pleased with calling him Master Shaman Kuon as she had introduced him. They did respect the tattoos though, and Mistress never allowed their path to go near the slave market. She had mentioned to him when asked, that it was distasteful and until she could do something about it, she would not go there again. He understood and appreciated the explanation.

* * *

As Autumn came to a close and the weather started to cool down, he found himself wanting to do more for her. She had done so much for him. She had healed him, educated him, treated him as an equal, expanded his world and taught him many Shamanic and Magical arts. He began planning his gift and writing it in the journal she had given him.

"Dark One, I have a request. You may deny it and I will not ask again." He told her as they sat comfortably, performing their evening duties.

She looked up from her knitting and smiled. "Kuon, you really don't have to ask like that. Just ask."

He nodded. "In Spring... I would like to build you a more suitable living space. Not that our home isn't suitable mind you, but I would like to give you a study to keep your books, a kitchen that is worthy of you and... _a bed fit for a queen._ " He whispered the last part.

She blushed at the sweet gesture. How could she refuse when he had asked so honestly? "You may add to our home... but only if you allow me to help." She smiled.

He let out a sigh of relief and gave her the most heavenly smile. "Thank you, Dark One. It means a lot to me." He couldn't help, but think how beautiful she looked in the glow of the hearth.

"It means a great deal to me too, Kuon..." She said quietly. He smiled softly and nodded.

With those thoughts, he made plans to add two rooms to their home, add an attached storehouse and cellar that would be reinforced with stone and strengthen the hearth. He also made the decision to replace the roof with something more durable than just straw and branches. Perhaps a wooden base, a layer of straw and cob, and another layer of straw over that or, perhaps soil and grass with a way up for the sheep to graze safely or, maybe all wood with the cob and straw to fill the cracks. He would need to ask Yuki for suggestions on how to keep the water from leaking in. He wanted her to be comfortable and safe from the elements, without worry.

* * *

With the cold, came the first snow and with the first snow came the time when they would travel to many different homes, wrapped in warm skins and furs, atop the horses that he had become friends with over the months. During those times, they tended to the sick and injured, male and female alike. One evening after an especially long day, they entered their little abode and he collapsed on their bed, completely spent, with a high fever.

Kyoko gasped. "By the ancestors Kuon! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?!" She rushed to him and began stripping him after lighting the fire. She sighed. "You silly man. You should have said something. Going out into the cold like that was very careless." She murmured shaking her head as she flitted about the room, gathering what she needed: Willow bark for tea, a basin of cool water and rag, and a strong mint oil plaster to help him breathe easier.

She quickly wiped the sweat from him and spread the plaster over his exposed chest. She helped him drink the willow bark tea and dabbed his head again. "What will I do with you?" She murmured.

"Thank you my darling sweet Kyoko." He whispered in his hazy, fevered state.

She paused, a little shocked. "Sweet, sweet Corn... It really is you." She kissed his forehead gently as he drifted off to a deep sleep. And thus the unknown battle for her heart had been won.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Days later, he awakened to a healthy body and a warm female body snuggled closely and wrapped tightly in his arms. He lay there, in the hours before dawn, enjoying the feeling.

"I see you've found your happiness and your magic, Kuon." A male voice commented from the opposite corner of the room.

Kuon glanced in the direction of the familiar voice. "I-I'm sorry, Rick." He said in a small remorseful voice as his hands caressed the sleeping angel. "I didn't mean to."

Rick laughed. "No apologies needed. You've earned it. Mistress Tina had no right to do what she did to you. There was no way to prevent it."

"But you died because of me." He insisted quietly.

Rick shook his head. "No, had it not been you it would have been her. As you should remember, she was very close to where you had been. Had you not been there, it would have been her that I pushed." He explained.

"I never really thought of it that way. You honor me Rick. Is there anything that I have in my power to do for you?" Kuon quietly asked.

Rick shook his head and smiled. "You already have, _**Master**_ Kuon." He told him with a wide smile and faded.

He glanced down at the female in his arms as she stirred. "Good morning." He smiled gently.

She reached up and caressed his face. "Are you feeling better?" She asked tenderly.

He nodded. "Better than I've felt in a long time."

She smiled softly, nodded and snuggled back into him. "Good, I'm glad Kuon."

"Thank you Dark One." He sighed out in contentment.

She shook her head. "Kyoko... Please call me Kyoko. I enjoy how it sounds on your lips." She blushed and buried her face into his nightshirt she had made him for the colder winter nights.

"Very well Kyoko. Thank you." He pulled her a little more closely and they both drifted back to sleep until the sun had fully risen and they could see it glisten off the snow through ice covered windows.

* * *

On one particularly clear day, still thick with snow, Chiori and Reino came for an impromptu visit. Kyoko hadn't received a message or expected anyone until Spring, so when she heard the knock on the door, she thought it had been one of her usual town females that had use of her services.

She opened the door in surprise. "Chiori? What brings you here on such a cold day?" She asked with a little worry. "Are you or Reino sick?"

Reino grinned a little in the background. "Something like that, but she won't take my word for it." He winked at Kuon.

Kyoko furrowed her brow and Kuon looked at him a little stunned and confused.

"I haven't been feeling well lately." Chiori commented as Reino took her coat and hung it on a hook next to the door.

"Lately? Shouldn't you tell her more like three weeks, My Love. You've been sick every morning for the past _**three**_ weeks." He held of three fingers with a smirk on his lips and she groused. "and she's been cranky, tired and... and sore all over." He added.

Kyoko smirked at her. "I see... Three weeks, you say, Reino? And you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, now would you Reino?" She smirked mischievously and she watched the pair blush. She pulled Chiori to the table and pointed to the chair. "Sit..." She commanded as she pulled out some peppermint herbal tea and prepared it with the hot water that had been sitting in the hearth.

After it had steeped in the cup for a few moments and the smell of mint permeated the room, she slid the mug to Chiori. "Here, drink this. It should help with the nausea."

After Chiori had drank half of the tea and her stomach finally calmed, Kyoko knelt before her, taking her hands in hers, while Reino and Kuon casually carried on their own conversation. "Well Kyoko? What's wrong with me?"

Kyoko sighed and shook her head. "Chiori, when was the last time you had your monthly cycle?"

Chiori furrowed her brow. "I don't see what that has to do with... any... thing... CURSE! YOU HAVE TO BE PLAYING WITH ME!" She looked over at the two men that had been startled with her outburst. Reino just chuckled and Kuon looked at Kyoko in confusion.

"I am not playing with you, Sister." Kyoko told her as she began rummaging around for a piece of parchment. She tore off a little piece of the page and cast a spell on it. She pulled out a long, sharp straight-pin, heated it over the candle flame, let it cool, then pricked Chiori's finger, letting a couple of droplets of blood hit the page. As soon as it hit the page, the red liquid bloomed out and curled around, then turned a bright shade of pink. Kyoko pointed to the three curls and the partially formed fourth. "See... Almost four months. You will give birth in the Spring." Kyoko announced factually.

Reino laughed. "See? I told you My Love. Our daughter will be born in Spring."

Chiori groaned. "Yes, yes. I know you already told me. Try not to rub salt in the wound, Dearest."

"Now, no more traveling by horseback after today. Am I understood?" Kyoko scolded and gave Reino a chastising glare. "And you only have one more week of sickness. I will give you enough peppermint to get you through the nausea. Be sure to eat more meat and drink plenty of milk. You will need it." Kyoko told the pair and they nodded in unison. "Also, I will be by to check on you once a month to see how you're doing."

Chiori sighed. "That's completely unnecessary Kyoko. I don't need someone mothering me."

"That may be the case, but you are like a sister to me and a fellow tribe member. I would like to be there to make sure any new members arrive in safety and receive the proper markings."

"Of course. I apologize. I almost forgot about that." Chiori conceded. She turned to Reino. "So, shall we get back home? Mother is supposed to visit this evening and I suppose I need to let her know of the news."

He nodded and began preparing her things for the trip back.

"Oh, tell your mother I said hello." Kyoko told her as she packaged up the tea for her.

Chiori nodded. "By the way. Mother is very happy for you." She said quietly with a smirk as she gave a quick glance to Kuon. "She saw you in town the last week."

Kyoko blushed and nodded. "Tell her I said thank you." She whispered.

Kuon stood behind her as she closed the door. He wrapped her in his arms to warm her from the cold air. "Come. You're freezing." He told her as he gently rubbed her arms to warm her.

* * *

During a hard winter, the days are cold and the nights are even longer and colder. The warmth of another is appreciated and when it is from one that resides deeply in your heart, it's blissful. In the darkened stillness of the night, with only the glow of a flickering hearth, lips began to timidly taste, hands cautiously caressed and the pair was soon locked in a passionate embrace. Before they were aware, only the warmth of the furs covered their bare bodies and he was soon tasting of the sweet elixir that only she could provide.

He kissed her softly, exploring her sweet lips and mouth. Green eyes gazed lovingly into gold. "My Dearest sweet Kyoko... I bind my heart to yours. I vow to be yours for eternity."

Her eyes glistened with small tears of joy. She caressed his face gently. "And to you I bind my heart for eternity, my Love, my heart, my Kuon."

He smiled angelically and kissed her tenderly once again. Their union was sealed as they became one and the sounds of their passion echoed through their home.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

 _You should have your mate gather that for you, Dark One._ _You shouldn't be out here in the cold._ Spirit told her as she followed her dutifully watching, for what reason Kyoko couldn't guess.

Kyoko sighed. "Spirit, why are you following me? You've been watching over me carefully for the past few weeks."

Spirit smirked. _I do this because your mate is hunting with Nightfang. It's the least I can do for my son's closest friend and pack mate._

Kyoko giggled. "They have become quite the team haven't they. I thank you for that. You and he have taught us both much." Kyoko told her as she collected the winter herbs and placed them in her basket.

Spirit nodded in agreement. _Well, it's the least I can do after your mate healed the wound the hunter inflicted upon my son. He has earned his place well... As will his cubs, I suspect._

Kyoko's brow furrowed as she felt her nausea well up in her throat for the third time that morning.

Spirit nudge her side and brushed her tail against her. _You should check into that._ Her voice had a teasing, musical tone to it.

Kyoko turned her head sharply and her eyes went wide. "You don't think that..." She paled a little and then blushed.

Spirit smirked. _Well, it is the natural order of things and your scent has changed._ She laughed.

Kyoko groaned.

 _Cubs from your bloodline will be quite formidable, don't you think?_ Her voice tinkled in the cool crisp winter air.

That evening Kuon would return with half of the meat from the deer he and Nightfang had killed and a very nice, large, clean hide for tanning. He shook off the snow, removed his coat, gloves and furs. He stored the hide and the meat in the storage building before entering. As he finally warmed enough and began telling Kyoko about their hunt, he noticed that she had been sitting at the table with a mug of tea, staring at a piece of parchment with two large dark blue, joined vivid blooms with two petals on each of them. He then realized that the smell of peppermint permeated the air. He rushed to her side and turned her. "Kyoko? Are you alright? Tell me what bothers you, My Heart."

She looked up at him. "Kuon? You're home. Did your hunt with Nightfang go well?"

He nodded. "Yes, it did..." He picked up the paper. "but what is this?"

She smiled softly and caressed her small belly. "That would be our sons, Kuon. To be born in Autumn."

"S-Son's... As in two?" He stammered out.

She nodded.

A look of worry fell over him. "W-Will they be safe?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Their markings have already been granted. Whomever tries to take them from us will suffer greatly. Of that I can assure you Sweet Kuon." She had made sure to stroke her belly and grant the markings that covered her own body to her children the instant she saw the two distinctly blue blooms form on the page. Her sons would not suffer the fates of the men she had known in her life. They would be born free and live that way. She had done the same for Erika and Sayou's son before he had been born. So far, no one had questioned her authority or decision and the couple was eternally grateful for it. Although, she hadn't seen them since before Kuon came into her home, but it wasn't uncommon for them to go a couple of seasons without coming to see her.

He sighed in relief and hugged her tightly. "Thank you My Love. You will never know how happy you've made me."

* * *

As Spring and Summer came, thanks to Kuon's hard work, a garden was planted, a small field of rye was growing nicely and the alterations that Kuon wanted to make on their home were almost complete. Once the new rooms were finished and the final touches on their new roof were completed, Kuon would finish up the two cradles he had been working on every evening, as she wove the fabric for their clothing and sewed. After the cradles were finished, he was determined to make the bed he had promised her. In payment for healing Yuki's horse, Yuki and Kanae procured a couple of bolts of thin silk for the canopy of the bed and curtains for the windows, to keep out nighttime insects.

During the time of her pregnancy, he stayed as close as possible and when he needed to venture out and hunt with Nightfang, Spirit would keep watch. When her visitors would come in need of their talents, he would dote upon her and shock the females with the care that he took of her willingly. A male slave would never do that. They only did what they were ordered to do. He did it without order and anticipated her every need. There is something to be said about love. At least that's what Lory pointed out to Ten on their visit and she couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

In the late summer, Kyoko was graced with a visit of Magistrate Yamagutchi, a fierce woman. In Kyoko's opinion was full of herself and felt she was far above her actual station. With veiled threats, she tried to intimidate Kyoko by letting her know that if she had sons, they would be removed at birth.

Kyoko smiled at her. "I assure you Yamagutchi, any attempt to take my sons from me will result in consequences you are not prepared to deal with. Anyone that tries to take anyone marked from my tribe will not appreciate the devastation that will reign down upon them and theirs."

"Are you threatening me?" She sputtered out. No, she was actually making the threat for any slaver that may decide to attend the birth.

Kyoko smirked and pounded the end of her staff on the ground, giving off a small spark. "Oh, it is not a threat. It is a guarantee. Crops will fail. Drought will prevail and animals will flee. Disease will flourish in my wake, until my tribesmen are returned to my arms. That stands for any of them. Am I clear on this?"

Yamagutchi nodded nervously. "O-Of c-course. I would never dream of allowing something like that to happen. I-I was merely warning you of others that may have a difference of opinion. I would never condone the harassment of your tribe, Mistress. I assure you that the word will be spread."

Kyoko nodded, now a little more calmly as Kuon sat quietly in the next room, finishing their bed. Kyoko smiled sweetly to her. "Very good, I'm glad we came to an understanding." She poured the woman a mug of her home brewed ale.

Yamagutchi sighed as she sipped. "Mistress, you are aware that I disagree with how things are also, don't you? It is the reason I have decided to never have children of my own. I couldn't bear watching them being ripped from my arms at birth. I don't have the authority of a High Mistress."

Kyoko sighed in resignation. "Then, why not speak out against it?"

The older woman shook her head. "I do not have the power or, voice to do so. I have nothing at stake in the matter."

"You have traded your rights out of fear! You, of all people have more to rail against than the rest of us. I'm certain there are others like you. I would afford you entry to my tribe, but as the law states... Only magic users and Shaman may be granted that protection. I am truly sorry." Kyoko told her remorsefully.

"Not to worry Mistress. As you say, there are others like me that grow more discontent each day. It's only a matter of time before they speak out and the laws are changed. And on that day, I will trek through the marketplace myself, releasing every slave and striking down those that stand against me for doing so, happily." She smirked. "So Mistress, you and Master Kuon, need not worry about any threat from the three districts that I protect."

Kyoko nodded and sipped her tea. "Have you heard from Erika?"

Yamagutchi laughed. "That one, her mate and her son have been kept very busy this past two seasons. Their talents in healing have kept them all quite occupied."

Kyoko sighed in relief. "Good, I was worried. I haven't heard from her in awhile."

Yamagutchi stood. "I will be sure to let her know you asked after her. I must leave. It will be dark soon and I have a few more visits to make." She told Kyoko as Kyoko escorted her out.

"Thank you for stopping by and I appreciate your concerns." Kyoko told her as the woman mounted her horse.

"I will be sure to spread the word and keep watch for mischief." She waved as she left.

"Is everything okay, Love?" Kuon asked worriedly. He had heard most of the conversation.

She nodded and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. "She was just warning me in a roundabout way, to be sure that the boys were marked before they were born, as anyone could take them if they weren't." She caressed his face and kissed him. "There's no worry. I took care of that months ago, remember?" It was necessary, she didn't have the money to prevent something like that. She needed to rely on the fear of punishment that would result from taking a magic user from their community. Those laws were in place to strengthen and increase the quality of the magic users and healers.

He sighed in relief and nuzzled her hair. "I know, but I still worry."

She nodded and hugged him.

He pulled away from her and took her hand. "Come, I have something to show you."

That night, they would sleep comfortably in their new bed, in the room that Kuon had built with his own hands, from the stone floor to the sturdy roof and walls, with the cool, gentle evening breeze flowing in from the new windows he had made from the thin, stretched and dried rawhide in the windowpanes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

In the room, gathered several individuals to witness the birth of the new members of the _**Lake Tribe**_. Kanae, Chiori, Erika, Ten, Magistrate Yamagutchi, the Records Scribe and one male, the mate and father.

"This is unheard of! A male cannot be allowed to attend this occasion!" The scribe insisted.

"He will attend or I will end all of those who prevent it!" Kyoko growled in pain. "No one will touch my little ones before me or I will kill them myself!" She was definitely allowing her emotion and pain to control her at the moment.

Erika turned to the offensive woman. "There is no law that states otherwise. If she chooses so, he is allowed. However, if you distress her further, I will remove you myself!" She told her while poking her with her sharp finger.

The scribe nodded nervously. "Y-Yes Mistress Healer Erika." And so, two beautiful, twin, blond-haired, green-eyed little boys were born, fully marked for the tribe, from the tips of their little toes, to their tiny fingertips. All in the room sighed in relief. None wanted the task of taking them from their mother after the warning she had given months ago.

Kuon placed each boy in her arms and sat on the bed next to her as Erika and Kanae cleaned and straightened the aftermath. Each person that had gathered for the occasion entered and congratulated the pair, all expressing their relief that the boys had been marked before birth. Not that the pack of wolves that surrounded the home would have allowed anyone to take the new cubs.

Chiori had opened the bedroom window and nodded to the white wolf that had been waiting for the news. After that, news spread far and wide from one forest to the next, that the two powerful cubs had survived their birth and they had been safely marked. The little ones were now counted among the elite and equally as protected. The only way they would go into slavery now is if their own mother gifted them or they were kidnapped and that wasn't very likely.

* * *

It had been a little over two years since their birth. Sora and Riku, it was discovered, were even more gifted than their parents. Spirit, Nightfang, Aki and Sho watched over them and closely protected them when they weren't near their parents.

During this two years Kyoko and Kuon grew as close as a pair can get without sharing blood. She told him of her years in the strict clutches of High Mistress Yayoi Fuwa and he told her of how his mother had gifted him to a pair of slavers by the names of Kimiko and Tina for a reward from their family, then imprisoned his own father for objecting. They both talked of how they had met as children and escaped to the forest for solitude and the company of the animals that didn't expect outrageous things from small children. It was those moments that they cherished the most.

During these years with Kyoko and their tribe, Kuon had learned much and earned the respect of a large portion of the community. Because of him and the now vocal opinions of Magistrate Yamagutchi, the women of their realm began to agree that the practices of slavery were barbaric. High Mistress Iizuka shocked all as she publicly released her slaves and offered them food, shelter and gold for their labors. Others soon followed. Soon the portion of the marketplace that housed the slave traders began to empty. Jewelers, Potters, Cobblers, Tailors, Butchers and a variety of other artisans replaced them.

Kuon and others like him were able to walk freely, buy and trade like never before. Unfortunately, this made male children ripe for the picking by foreign slavers and a close eye was kept to prevent the realm's precious treasures from most harm. A very high price would be paid for a healthy male child in the surrounding realms. Even more gold if they were unique in appearance and one couldn't be more unique that two healthy male toddlers with glistening blond hair and dazzling green eyes that matched the forest in the Spring.

The first to witness the travesty was Aki and Sho's daughter, Angelwing. She quickly flew to her parents with Dark One's screams still ringing in her tiny ears, to tell them of the travesty and spread the news throughout her forest and the surrounding areas. Magistrate Yamagutchi quickly spread the word and helped gather the founding members of the Lake Tribe, while Kuon comforted his mate and reminded her of the spells that their sons carried in their tattoos.

Aki and Sho gathered the flocks together to aid in the rescue of Dark One and Light One's hatchlings. They owed them much for the many times that their fellow flock members had been healed of broken wings and such. For a bird, a broken wing is equal to death and Sho himself, had kissed that cruel mistress many times and flew away unscathed, thanks to the Light One. He owed him much indeed.

Spirit climbed to the top of the waterfall and belted out the clarion call of her pack, gathering more than twenty and only taking the largest and the most powerful, leaving behind the rest to guard the cubs. She and her son Nightfang, would wait at the border where they felt the call of Dark One's cubs' runes and detected their freshest scent. If they were fortunate enough to catch them before they left the realm, they vowed that the cubs would be safe and the perpetrators, along with their horses would serve as a meal.

In the town center, High Mistress Iizuka offered to care for the children of the Lake Tribe. Magistrate Yamagutchi alerted High Mages Kanae and Yuki, High Summoners Chiori and Reino, Grand Healers Erika and Sayou, Grand Illusionists Ten and Lory and finally High Master Shaman Kuon with High Mistress Shaman Kyoko. A plan was formed and Kyoko's promise would soon come to fruition.

* * *

Stopped on the side of the road, two women on horseback, with a toddler tied to the saddle like a sack of grain before each, reached into a bag for a small dark bottle, a cloth and the intent to temporarily silence said screaming, squirming children. The restlessness of the small pair was upsetting the horses and their flight to the border had been a battle of wills. The resulting proof had been the deep lash marks on the hindquarters of each animal, showing that if they had to go any further, it would be through another heavy beating. It was suspected that somehow, these two infant males with their screams, were responsible for the animals' behavior. The decision was made to drug them for the duration of the trip to High Mistress Juliena's vast estate, several hours away. Fortunately, they calculated they would reach their destination by midday and hopefully leave with bags, heavily laden with gold as the reward.

High Mistress Juliena, there was a woman that was easily manipulated. She was a collector. She collected unique things, beginning with her first male servant that was no longer at her side for this past many years, to each and every thing that she took for herself. If it were a living being, she wanted it or them with fair hair and uniquely colored eyes. If were an animal, they would be white or as close as possible; however, she didn't care much for animals. She saw them as filthy, stupid creatures that only soiled her beautiful, pristinely white home.

At the age of 10, her son Kuon was given to a six year-old Kimiko as a gift to her family for the land the Juliena had coveted. At that same time, her servant Kuu was slapped in irons and locked in a dungeon she had made specifically for him, due to his protests on the gifting of his only talented son. She didn't care to know what talents father and son shared, they were males, the lowliest of low and had no voice. They would be used as currency.

Her attachment to Kuon had been superficial and only necessary to raise a healthy boy, as one would cultivate a garden of roses. Something to show off, then perhaps sell later for a higher price than most. She left both Kuu and Kuon uneducated. An educated male was a dangerous male. Harder to control. They were both kept from sight to prevent others from taking what was hers before she granted it to a worthy party, after that they could do as they wished. It was no longer her concern as long as she was paid properly. Never in all of her life did she suspect what had been unleashed in the neighboring realm when her finest slavers snatched two very unique little boys that were loved deeply by both of their parents and their community. A community of humans, fae, spirits and animals.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

As the party of eleven traversed into the new, unknown territory on horseback, accompanied by a large pack of twenty large wolves and an immense flock of birds, forest animals fled to the neighboring area where they had come from, the soil darkened beneath the thundering hooves of the lead male and female's large horses. A cloud of locusts devastated the surrounding vegetation and the water muddied, becoming undrinkable. The sky darkened as if night followed them and lightening crackled in the distance. What wasn't destroyed by the locusts became riddled with disease and quickly wilted amongst the poisonous, glowing, blue mushrooms that rapidly sprouted.

Kimiko Morizumi and her slavers had no idea what they had unleashed in High Mistress Juliena's precious lands as they were being unwittingly followed by wrath, pestilence and disease. They had no idea that the tattoos on the twin toddler's bodies served as protection and tracking spells that their mother, father, tribe members and the large pack of wolves could sense with ease. Instead, they covered them with clothing and soil. they would collect their reward for delivering two very blond, unique, healthy little boys to the eccentric Mistress and be on their merry way with a large purse of gold.

"Mistress Kimiko, are you certain that she won't notice their markings?" Her accomplice asked with worry.

Kimiko smirked. "Who cares. It's not like they can do anything about it. What harm can one little stupid, foreign tribe do anyway. They're probably just a bunch of healers like all the others." She winced a little as the sky darkened, then lit up with with streaks of lightening across the blackness. "We should find shelter before this storm starts." She told her as they endured an earsplitting thunderclap.

"I believe we are nearly there. I think we can make it to the estate before the storm begins." Her accomplice commented.

Kimiko smirked. "Ah, perhaps she'll share in her hospitality as well?"

"It's worth a shot." She smiled back and adjusted the toddler she had tied to her saddle.

Kimiko sighed. "Fine, I really don't want to deal with these little brats any longer than I have to." They spurred their horses to move faster.

* * *

As the small war party drew closer to their final destination, the fertile soil beneath them became dried and cracked. Birds swooped from the sky to terrorize those that were caught in the open, courtesy of Sho and Aki.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

"High Mistress Juliena, I have brought you two very special little gifts. I do hope that the reward still stands for such delightful little treasures." Kimiko and her accomplice sat the twins next to each other and the boys scrambled to each other's arms for comfort.

Juliena squealed with delight. "By the goddess! They're adorable! Where in all the lands did you find them?"

Kimiko smirked. "Oh nowhere special. Just a little community miles and miles away. No one will miss them." She smirked as the storm grew closer and the sky darkened further.

Juliena gasped. "Oh my. It sounds like it's getting closer. You should rest here until it's safe."

Kimiko bowed to her. "Why thank you High Mistress. Your hospitality knows no limit."

The toddlers looked toward the large doors that led to the outside and began to howl like wolf cubs, jumping up and down happily.

"W-What are they doing? Why are they behaving like filthy animals?" Juliena sputtered out in shock.

Kimiko looked at her partner in crime in confusion. "I..." The collective howls of twenty wolves was heard in response.

"Mama! Papa!" They danced around happily repeating their little mantra then howled again.

Kimiko's face went white. "Not possible." She murmured. "They were just stupid healers."

Juliena furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?" She asked as they heard the beat of a thousand pairs of wings at the windows of the estate. "What is going on? Who are these children?" She demanded.

"Soso! Kiki!" They squealed. "Mama! Papa! Spirit! Fang!"

The large doors flew open and the females screamed in surprise. A black and a white streak flew past them and settled near the children, Nightfang and Spirit stood guard near the children as the boys hugged and fawned over the vicious wild creatures.

 _Protect yourself as we have taught you, cubs. Your mother and father have come for you and do not wish for you to witness what will happen._ Spirit gently commanded.

The little ones nodded and a nest of vines grew up from the marble floor and wrapped them and the wolves in a protective cocoon.

"What are they!? What have you done Kimiko!? Who did you take these children from!?" Juliena demanded frantically, with a look of terror twisting her features.

"I swear I didn't know! I thought they were healers!" She screamed.

A look of fury fell over Juliena. "Clearly they are not! So what the hell are they!?" She demanded.

"They are my sons... _**Mother**_!" A deep rich masculine voice spat out as he entered the room, one that she hadn't heard in years. "And those that are responsible for my time in the mines... stole them from me and my mate!"

Juliena gasped.

"Return my children to me or I will turn everything you own to dust!" Kyoko took position in front of Kuon and growled as she slammed the end of her great-staff on the marble floor causing a crack slither its way to Juliena.

 _Dark One, calm yourself. Your hatchlings have covered themselves._ Sho squawked.

She searched the room to find a tangle of vines off to the side that was large enough to cover two large wolves and two talented toddlers. She nodded to Sho. She approached Kimiko and the woman that Kuon pointed out as Tina, as the pair writhed on the floor gasping for breath and attempted to frantically break free of the demons that Chiori and Reino had turned on them.

"Kuon?" Juliena breathed out to her son.

Kuon flinched. "You have no right to that name, High Mistress... Not after gifting me to those two vile vermin on the floor. The pair that you showered with gifts and gold. The pair that sent me to the mines to die. The pair that accused me of murdering my best friend and expected me not to mourn him."

"Kuon..." He felt Kyoko's warm hand on his face. "Take our sons. Kanae, Yuki, Lory, Ten and Yamagutchi will accompany you with the pack. Sho and Aki along with Chiori, Reino, Erika and Sayou will stay with me. I will negotiate an end to this travesty. You need not trouble yourself any longer My Love. If I can mend things, I will. There are too many broken spirits here, more are not needed." She told him gently. "Especially yours."

He nodded to her, walked to the tangle of vines, tapped them with his hand and they receded. "Come little ones. Sora, Riku it's time to go home now." He turned to the two wolves as he picked up his sons. "Spirit, Nightfang... Thank you for protecting our cubs."

 _It is our pleasure Light One._ Spirit smiled softly. _Now go and take them to safety. We shall follow._

Kuon nodded and took the boys to their mother. She kissed each one and rubbed the caked on mud from their skin, revealing the extensive markings on them, removed the course clothing from their little bodies and wrapped each one in a fur that she took from her own clothing. "There, much better my little hearts. Go with Papa. I have much to do here." She smiled softly and waved to them as they left. She turned back to Juliena who was horror struck at what she had just witnessed. "I see that you understand the mistake of your two slavers. Tell me, what does it feel like to send your own son to his death? What did you receive from their family in return? Jewels, clothing, gold, this estate? Was it truly worth it? You saw his tribal markings and those of our sons... We are _**not**_ a community of _**meek**_ healers as those two would suggest. My mate and our sons are three of the most powerful Shamanic Mages that you will ever encounter along with myself. The other members of my tribe, male and female alike, are equally as powerful. We will not stand helplessly by and be intimidated by that _**filth**_! If you would care to witness the result of their careless actions, just open a window and look." Kyoko encouraged and Juliena rose from her seat to do as Kyoko commanded.

She gasped in horror at what she saw. Death and sickness covered in a black sky at midday. "Y-You did this?"

To prove her point Kyoko slammed the butt of her staff on the ground once more, and a crisp finger of lightening struck a nearby tree, setting it aflame. Kyoko raised a brow. "Do you understand now? I will return your lands to their former condition _**only**_ if I have your solemn vow to _**never**_ touch another member of my tribe. Those that do so will be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly." Kyoko waved her staff towards Kimiko and Tina, then murmured something in a language that Julie couldn't decipher.

The pair writhed in agony and screamed as their bodies shrank, grew fur and tails sprouted. She had turned them into a pair of rats.

Kyoko smirked. "How fitting. That suits you as the vermin that you are. From this point until the end, you shall wallow in filth. Your meals shall be the scraps you can scavenge and your precious fine skin shall be plagued with parasites. Ladies, enjoy your true and final form." She turned to Juliena. "I do not usually kill my enemies, but there are things worse than death... Wouldn't you agree?" She smiled sweetly and gestured to the pair of rats scurrying about.

Juliena nodded.

"You may not appreciate the fine treasure that your son is, but I and many in my community will fight to the death for him. He is a Shaman, a mage, a healer, a scribe, a scholar and so much more. I pity the women like you. You will never know the true joy of being the mother to a wonderful son. I however, have been doubly blessed by the ancestors and will treasure _**every... single...**_ _**moment**_. If you or any of yours dares to cross into my lands, I will make an exception and strike you dead where your foot touches. I will then feed your skinned carcass to my pack after your head is removed and set on a spike for all the world to take as warning. Do we have an agreement?" Kyoko informed her in an eerily even tone.

Juliena nodded nervously. "I'll do whatever it is that you ask."

Kyoko smirked. "Very well... Does the Father of Kuon still live?"

Juliena nodded shakily.

"Good, he will be leaving with me as payment for your slight." Kyoko informed her. "I suggest you clothe him properly after you bring him up from your little dungeon. A man of his stature should be treated with respect. Kuon obviously didn't receive his gifts from _**you**_." Yes, it was just as Kuon had told her. Juliena had placed Kuu in chains when he protested the gifting of Kuon.

Juliena called to a servant to retrieve Kuu and clothe him.

The two female servants of Juliena roughly brought Kuu to Kyoko and shoved him before her after he had been clothed. Kyoko glared at the two women, snapped her fingers and lightening struck near both of them, knocking them down. She knelt before prostrated Kuu and took his face in her hands as she had done to Kuon when they first met. Her hands glowed a cool blue once again and this time, traced from his left cheek, down his neck, to his shoulder and down to his fingertips, leaving a trail of runes and animal tattoos that marked him as an Elder of her family. She pulled him up from his position and hugged the startled man. "Stand proudly Father. You are an Elder of the Lake Tribe. Tonight I shall take you to Kuon and your grandsons."

"T-Thank you Mistress..." He told her with tears.

She shook her head. "Not Mistress to you, Father... _Daughter_."

As they left the terrified women, a healing rain began to fall over the damaged land, gradually restoring it to its pristine condition. Leaving only a terrifying and horrible memory of that night, along with two new female rats in High Mistress Juliena's compost heap and a large, winding crack in her marble floor as a reminder of the warning.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

Kuu sat behind the small, unusual, powerful, beautiful little female on the large beast. He quietly studied the markings she had placed on him. They were only slightly different than hers.

"Kuon will be happy to see you, Father." Her voice was calming. "Sora and Riku will be too." She turned slightly to look at him. "I think we should have a feast in honor of your return to Kuon. Don't you think?"

Kuu sighed a little. "I haven't cooked in so long." He murmured thinking that he would be the one cooking.

Kyoko shook her head. "Oh no... you shall not cook unless you choose to. I'll cook so that you and Kuon can spend time together. You've been separated for far too long. I wouldn't think of making the Father of my Dearest Heart do anything, but rest and heal."

"Why are you doing this, Mistress?" He asked cautiously.

She turned a little once again, smirked and gently flicked his forehead. She giggled. "Daughter... And I do this because you are _**Father**_. You are the man that gave me my Kuon and for that I can _**never**_ thank you enough."

He looked at her a little shocked, she smiled and turned her attention back to the road. "Oh you will be very happy. Kuon added another room to our home this last Spring, you can have that one. The lake is full of fish this year, I'm sure Kuon would be more than happy to take you fishing. He is very good at it. He's an excellent hunter. The toys he creates and sells in the marketplace always sell quickly, too. He's an excellent healer. He's very good with everything he does and sets his mind to learning. He's friendly, he's kind, everyone loves him. Although, I haven't really been able to teach him to cook properly. Not that he doesn't try, it's just he's happier with providing the food than cooking it." She giggled and went on and on about how wonderful her man was. She was practically glowing with pride. She then continued on about the twins and told him a little secret. "Don't tell Kuon yet, but he's going to be a daddy again. This time a little girl." She smiled and Kuu nodded.

"Why don't you want to tell him?" He asked timidly, still not used to the situation.

"I want to wait until everything is quiet. I want to surprise him. The day we met is coming soon and I want it to be one of my gifts to him." She explained.

"Gift? You give him gifts?" He asked a little surprised.

She smiled and nodded. "Last time I made him a necklace with the tusk of the large boar he had hunted. It turned out quite nice and he liked it very much." She patted the armlet with a brilliant blue gemstone centered in it, on her upper arm. "He gave this to me." She said dreamily. "Isn't it beautiful? He found the stone in a small cave at the bottom of our lake, on our land."

"Um... May I ask a question?" He wasn't sure what to expect from this unusual female.

"Father, of course you can. Please, I will happily answer anything you ask. You have that right." She patted the arm around her waist and nodded.

"Do you love Kuon?" He asked quietly.

She smiled brilliantly. "Yes, I do. I love him very much and tell him at every opportunity. As he does me. Even when he is grumpy, when he disagrees with me, when we argue, when we're both childish... We will always remember that we love each other." She told him softly.

Kuu sat silently staring at her. He couldn't fathom the concept of a male being allowed to argue or being grumpy with a female, much less without him being punished for disagreeing with her. "He argues with you?" He asked incredulously.

She giggled and nodded. "Most of the time he's right, but he lets me win. After that I do admit that he was right in the first place and he rewards me with a sweet kiss and we make up." She blushed. "That usually happens when we haven't slept well and we're both grumpy."

Kuu looked at her a little surprised.

Several hours passed and he had conversed with her, Chiori, Reino, Sayou and Erika. Kyoko casually instructed him on the basic laws of the tribe and he noted how the land around them had gone from dark and dead to plush and green in almost an instant as they passed. At the end of the journey, they were met by a scolding and almost furiously worried Kuon. He had thought that she would be following them immediately and had been worried sick when he discovered she hadn't followed.

"I'm sorry My Love, but I did bring a special gift for you to make up." She cooed in his arms as he held her tightly.

He looked up at the shocked man still sitting on her horse after she had been quickly pulled from it into his arms. "F-Father?" He breathed out as he watched his father dismount.

Kuu nodded and quickly pulled his son into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Kuon. I tried so hard to stop it all."

Kuon hugged him tighter and shook his head. "I have Kyoko and now you. Thank you."

Kyoko smiled softly as she removed the tack from the horse, healed his sore muscles and told him to return for a special reward later, for he and his family's help. She finally ran into the house to find and shower her two sleeping angels with kisses, as they slept quietly in their little beds. She then began to cook the welcome home feast she had promised her new father.

* * *

The moment the tribe gathered to welcome their new member, they began devising a plan to protect their own and any other magic users and Shaman that would come to them. The Magistrate, along with many others, that were weary of slavers crossing into their lands and taking their children, asked for a solution. Kyoko and her tribe promised them help, only if they swore that they would no longer participate in the barbarity that had gone on for so long. At a large meeting, that involved all three of Magistrate Yamagutchi's three districts, it was decided by High Mistress Iizuka to end their participation.

For 14 days and 13 nights, Kanae, Yuki, Lory, Ten, Chiori and Reino traveled along their borders, burying relics, calling upon spirits, phantoms, demons, and the fae, while weaving a veil of shadow and magic that only the eyes of forest animals and others like them, seeking refuge, could penetrate. For many years to come, mothers that carried special children and other magical tribes could enter without restriction. Word of the powerful Lake Tribe protecting their own had spread far and wide. The punishment of High Mistress Juliena, Mistress Slaver Kimiko and Mistress Slaver Tina had become legend and a critical point in eventually abolishing the horrible laws that they blindly followed.

The legends of a hidden realm, fiercely protected by magic, spread far and wide. Stories were created, some true, others as fantastical as the mind can imagine. Stories that were told to children, written in plays and praised in music.


	11. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

* * *

Kyoko stood in the doorway of her home near the lake and smiled softly as her wonderful husband regaled the rather large group of small children with stories illustrated and punctuated by magic. She giggled at the little dolls he created to animate and embellish his tales and their lessons. She watched as they rode tiny toy horses and danced about for little festivals. She smiled and waved to him when she saw the little sparks that represented the end of the lesson and stories, to signal that it was time for it to come to an end for the day.

Kuon looked up at his wife and smiled softly. He nodded. "Alright my little cubs. That will be enough for the day."

"Awwww..." An adorable little girl with violet eyes and black hair whined with the others.

"Please Great Father Kuon, tell us another story." A small boy with green eyes and tawny hair begged with the others.

He smiled softly with pride at the group of children. "Now children, don't you wish to eat the snacks that Great Mother Kyoko has prepared for you?" He chuckled as he firmly planted his staff and arose from his comfortable seat under the large oak tree. At that announcement the children rushed to her with excited pleas, hugs and kisses.

A beautiful young woman with blonde hair and golden eyes emerged from the house and assisted Kyoko with the children, placing plates stacked high with treats for the children on a large outdoor table. Kuon grabbed a small sandwich and kissed the young woman on the cheek.

"Another history lesson Grandfather?" She smiled.

He chuckled and nodded as he pulled his still beautiful woman into his arms and kissed her, then placed her firmly on her feet.

The white-haired, golden-eyed woman smiled at the younger. "Will your mother and father be joining us for dinner this evening, Hope?"

The young woman nodded as she wiped the black-berry jam from the nose of one of the children. "Father, Mother and Illusionist Maria, will stop by with Grandfather Yuki and Grandmother Kanae after they complete their yearly testing of the barriers on the borders."

Kyoko nodded.

"How are they holding?" Kuon asked as he sat on a bench he had made many years ago with his father.

She smiled softly. "They are holding very well, Grandfather. You needn't worry yourself. We all know the spells and charms to keep it firm for many generations to come." She assured him.

The young woman turned to Kyoko as she sat next to Kuon. "Grandmother... Um... I won't be able to attend my advanced shape-shifting lessons tomorrow."

Kuon looked at he curiously.

"Why is that, Granddaughter? Do you have plans with Ryuu?" Kyoko asked.

Hope patted her little belly. "I believe you told Rose, with Nadia, that it wouldn't be healthy."

Kyoko gasped, sprung from her seat beside Kuon and both grandparents hugged their granddaughter.

"Have you told Sora and Lily yet?" Kuon asked as he stroked her hair.

She shook her head. "We plan on telling them this evening when they return from the borders."

"How are you feeling? Is there any nausea, faintness, chills, tiredness?" Kyoko started listing off ailments and Kuon chuckled.

"She's fine, My Heart or she wouldn't be here with us." He kissed her cheek and she pouted.

"I promise Grandmother, but I was wondering if you would do me and Shin the honor of delivering our firstborn son." She asked quietly.

Kyoko squealed. "Of course! I would love nothing more."

In the Spring, a new Shaman would be born into the Realm of Meadolake, with his markings appearing naturally without the aid of an outside hand. As with every new magical child in the community, the spirits, the fae, the animals and every resident magical being would surround the home and bless the child for their future prosperity and gift them with the promise to teach them all that the could in the years to come.

Kyoko and Kuon would witness as many new great grandchildren as Kuu had before he had joined the ancestors. They would then join him, along with the others, to watch over and teach from the spirit world, before returning to live again in Meadolake anew.

* * *

 ** _~Fin~_**


	12. Omake

_**A/N: Just a few little extras that popped into my head after I had finished the story. I may add more later on. 8) Hope you like.**_

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_

* * *

Kyoko groaned in frustration and gently rubbed the bridge of her nose. She sighed and peeked at her newest member of the Lake Tribe. "I completely understand your point, but it is nothing like the other realms here. You may rest easy."

"But it's irritating..." The newest member pouted.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Look, it doesn't bother me and I trust him completely. One cannot just go about hexing every woman that looks at Kuon, Maria. If I were to do that, more than half the realm would be cursed. Now, I want you to remove the hex from Miss Itsumi and her friends. They happen to be very nice people and they do not deserve to be bathed in mud every time they go to clean themselves."

Maria groaned. "Grandfather says that it shows how much I love you and Kuon."

Kyoko gave her a scolding glance. "Maria...Do it now or I will hex you with the Everlasting Lunch of Spiders. You know... the curse you are so fond of? And be sure to explain to your Grandfather exactly what you've been doing or I will."

Maria gasped in horror, then nodded sharply. "Yes Kyoko."

Kyoko rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched the little female quickly leave. "It's almost as if she were his Granddaughter by blood."

* * *

Kyoko stood in her kitchen as two _**very**_ large white wolves entered, carrying several rabbit carcasses and dripping wet from the rain. They made their way to the hearth, shook out their fur and dropped the fresh kills at her feet. She sighed and shook her head.

"How many times have I told you two not to do that in the kitchen?" She scolded.

A naked Kuon wrapped her in his arms and chuckled. "I'm sorry, My Heart. We forgot."

She smiled and looked at the remaining white wolf. "Father... I do not wish to see you as nature intended, so please... you have fresh clothing and linens in your room."

Kuu chuckled. _Sorry Daughter, we forgot._ He told her as he padded out the door. _Will that be enough for dinner?_

She laughed. "Not to worry, it will be enough. Now, go dress. I'll need help cleaning these." She pointed to the 15 large rabbits laying on the floor before the hearth. She patted Kuon on the chest and blushed. "And you need to dress before Rose comes back from checking on the livestock."

He kissed her soundly on the lips. "Perhaps you'll join me?" He smirked and his eyes glistened with mischief. "I think the children need some company." His hand trailed down to her backside and he gently squeezed.

She squeaked in surprise. "And I think that's already been taken care of My Love." She whispered sexily.

His eyes went wide and she nodded. "A boy..." She giggled.

He pulled her in tighter and kissed her again, then sighed in contentment as he pulled away. "Thank you. You have made me the happiest man alive."

* * *

"M-Magistrate Y-Yamagutchi... Um, what brings you out here today?" Kuu asked a little rattled by the nearness of the tall, fetching woman that was a little too close for comfort.

She smiled sexily and winked. "I just wanted to see how you were doing Master Shaman Kuu." She purred as she took a lock of his hair between her fingers and brought it to her nose and sniffed. "Is everyone treating you well?" Her hand traced down to his shoulder and he flinched nervously.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Y-Yes ma'am."

She giggled flirtatiously. "Now, now... You needn't be so formal. _Please, call me Hana._ " The younger woman whispered.

He backed away a little and irritatingly enough, he could hear his son snickering in the background. _"Ow! Kyoko, what did you do that for?"_ He heard him whisper a little too loudly. He heard the feminine murmur of his daughter. _"OOOhhhh... Sorry."_ He heard the click of the window of the kitchen being quietly shut and he groaned inwardly. He obviously wasn't going to get any help out of this trap.

* * *

"Hehe, I still got it!" He crowed as he picked up his young mate and twirled her around. "Hana, you have made me a very happy man!" He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

"What's going on Father?" Kuon asked as he entered the home that he and Kyoko shared.

Kyoko giggled and pointed to the little piece of parchment in Hana's hand, that sported a pink bloom with three distinct petals.

Kuon's eyes went wide and he smiled then patted his father on his back. "I guess congratulations are in order?"

Kuu nodded.

Kyoko took Hana by the hand and sat her down, then handed her a mug filled with delicious, hot peppermint tea. She then began instructing Kuu on how to keep her comfortable for the next seven months...

* * *

"Emily... Where are you going?" Kuu asked with a raised brow and arms crossed.

The small blonde cat hung her head and sighed. "I was just going out to play with Cain." She told him quietly.

Kuu pouted and gave her the most dejected look she had ever seen her father give her. "B-But Little One... He's a boy. You are too young to play with boys." He almost whined.

"Kuu Darling, for you she will always be too young to play with boys. Kanae and Yuki's son is tutoring her with her elemental magic. She will be fine." Hana stroked his face gently, sufficiently distracting him.

Emily took advantage and quickly left. She sighed in relief as she made it past the garden and half-way to Mage Kanae and Yuki's house, where she had hidden a parcel of clothing and to meet her favorite of that family. The favorite that years later, she would share a son with, much to Kuu's dismay. His little girl would always be too young for boys.


	13. Origins: Kuu & Kuon

_**A series of small continuations that I've decided to include. I'm not sure how many I will add, but I will keep this story marked as "Completed" because of the uncertainty. Hope you enjoy. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Origins:**_

 _ **Kuu & Kuon:**_

* * *

He understood. He understood completely why he wasn't allowed to attend the birth of his son. He was merely a lowly slave. He had been as such since he was taken from his tribe years ago, before the markings, before the laws, and sold to the High Mistress Juliena a little more than a year ago. He had resigned himself, when he saw them slaughtered by slavers, to the fact that he would never see his mother and father again and that this foreign land, was now his permanent prison. Granted that his Mistress, somewhat cherished him and fed him, but it was still a prison. There were no animals to talk to, save for the caged birds that she kept and her horses.

He didn't discover that he had a son until days later when he had been allowed to visit his mistress. The child was beautiful and had the glow of a very powerful Shamanic Mage. Kuu couldn't help, but think that the boy looked a little like his Great Father Kuon. He had murmured the name and the mistress heard him. Instead of flying into a rage, as she usually did, she nodded to him and allowed him the honor of naming his son. Something that would have never happened had the child been a daughter. He suspected if it weren't for the slip, Kuon wouldn't have received a name at all until he was given to his future mistress. Such was the world that they lived in.

It saddened and irritated Kuu that his little Kuon had been immediately removed and wet nursed. He hadn't witnessed the births or the raising of male children much in this society. He had been raised in a tribe with loving and caring mothers. As soon as his son had been weened, he was given to Kuu to care for, full-time. It was a blessing to him and he would have done it over and over if ever asked. It was during that time that Kuu had discovered the Kuon had the blessings of their ancestors. Sadly, he had to teach him in secret and the things he was only able to teach him were minor healing skills and how to live with the tamed animals that High Mistress had on her estate.

The years rolled by and both males knew that their time together would come to an end once Kuon was of an age where Juli would consider Kuon useful. If she gifted him as an infant, he would be a burden to the Mistress; if she gifted him in puberty, he would be uncontrollable. So, he was promised to the mother of Kimiko and Tina for some beautiful property near Mistress Yayoi's lands.

She was envious of the woman, to the degree that she wanted to pull her hair out. Somehow Mistress Yayoi had acquired the permission to take in a magic user. Although, when Juli discovered the child had raven-black hair and was very willful, her envy dissipated. It would have been far better if the child had been with lighter hair. Black was so drab and the color of darkness. She didn't want the child corrupting her surroundings with her presence.

Finally at the age of 10, Kuon was fed, dressed and given to Kimiko. He had tried to escape, but was found quickly near the little stream that Juli had just purchased with him. It had been a small ordeal to remove him from the area. The little magic user had tangled the servants sent to retrieve him in vines. Had Mistress Yayoi not come to stop the child, the frightened servants would have made the mistake of killing her and that would have been a mess to explain. The death of a female magic user came with a heavy price that she wasn't willing to pay. For some strange reason, that day and for many days after, there had been severe flooding, ruined crops and sickness in the area.

At the age of 12, Kuon met his friend Rick. Rick had been purchased by Mistress Slaver Tina and he and Kuon were as close as brothers. Rick had taught him how to endure the treatments of his mistress and hide his dissatisfaction over the lives they were living and Kuon healed the wounds that Rick would receive for being willful on occasion.

At 15, Mistress Slaver Kimiko began her shameless pursuit in trying to convince her mother that a bond would be favorable between them. She tried, he avoided her. She was 11 and still a child in his eyes. In one of her attempts, she had pretended that she had injured herself while crossing a road. A team of horses that had been fed up with the abuse of their owner, broke free and ran. Kuon tossed her out of the way and Rick pushed him from the danger, giving his own life for his _"little brother"_. For this tragedy, Mistress Slaver Tina blamed Kuon for everything, stating that it was he that caused the horses to become restless and fully intended for them to trample her and Kimiko. Kuon was sent to the mines as punishment, because of his affinity to calm animals when they were out of control, the powers that be, believed the lies.

For almost seven years he endured, until the day he collapsed. He had finally snapped and let his anger control him. He fought until they beat him into submission. He was slapped in irons, collared and put in a cage like a wild animal. They fed and watered him minimally, took him to the farthest city they could find and there he would be sold at market to anyone that could find use of him. If after two weeks they couldn't sell him, they would fight him against others as entertainment until he failed.

Many faces passed that day. The most important face that he would see, belonged to a very proud young woman. She was stunning. She had raven-black hair with blue highlights and tiny braids on one side. Her barely covered body was decorated in strange markings from her thigh to her arm. She wore a red mask of makeup around her enchanting golden eyes. She covered her breasts and loins in fitted fur. Her loincloth was of a rich dark silk. She wore a headdress of feathers, small bird bones and a small animal skull. She was armed with a small hunting knife at her hip and finally a knotted wooden staff that carried a large, glowing green stone at the top. To him, she glowed.

He watched quietly as she spoke to the small Mistress that had brought him to market. He thought that it was strange that the one that beat him regularly would fear and shy away from the dark female. How terrifying must she be for something like that to happen? He saw how she shook her head and glanced at him then gave the slaver more than he knew that the woman had asked for. She approached his small cage and her voice boomed in anger for his release. He looked down, not daring to lay eyes on his new Mistress, then felt her soft hand take his face and tenderly turn it to look at her, after she had removed every piece of restraint on him. He watched her eyes as they took in the sores and scars that covered his body.

"Unconscionable." She murmured angrily.

For seven years, there hadn't been a day to go by where he didn't feel some kind of pain or endure some type of injury. He could only heal himself so much. His father hadn't been able to teach him more. For the first time in a long time, he felt almost completely free of pain as her gentle hands ran meticulously over the wounds, new and old. The relief was like a great weight that had been lifted from him. It shocked him further as he felt a strange prickling feeling slowly creep up from his fingertips to his shoulder and almost to his neck. He then watched in amazement as little tattoos and runes appeared on him as though they had been there his entire life.

"Your name is Kuon..." He heard her say. He looked up at her in shock. "H-How..." _Did you know?_ She had shushed him as the small blonde slaver observed them. She then informed him of the tasks they had yet to do and that they would then be going home. She bought pants and boots for him, forgoing a shirt to leave the wounds on his back to breathe in the open air. She shared her midday meal with him, taking only a very small portion for herself and gently prodding him to eat the rest, claiming that she only wanted the apple that she had brought, leaving him with a small loaf of fresh bread, half of a roasted chicken, a potato that had been roasted and salted and some fresh greens that had been seasoned and kept crisp. Never had anyone fed him in such a way.

* * *

His first days with her were a haze of memory. All he could remember of them had been almost like a dream. Her distant voice sang a soothing song. Her soft hands caressed his sore body and what he thought, his filthy hair. He felt the gentle tugs as she cleaned his hair and trimmed his beard. He felt the soft caresses and heard the murmurs as she washed away the blood and filth from his damaged and injured skin. He would occasionally let out a sleepy sigh of contentment. He vaguely remembered being propped up by pillows and furs and eating food that he equaled to something that was worthy of offering to the ancestors, if they chose to return and feast. He actually thought that he had died. So, the day that he awakened in the nude, covered by the furs on her bed and bandages, he was actually quite surprised and confused to find that he hadn't.

Over the months, Kyoko, Spirit, Nightfang, Lory, Yuki, Reino, and Sayou trained him in the art of Shamanism, The Wild, Illusion, The Elements, The Spirit World and in Healing. Just as Kyoko, he was equally as talented. Over time Yuki and Kyoko expanded his education in what Kanae and Yuki called "the basics": Math, Reading, History, Music and Literature. At one point, he thought his head would explode from so much information. Yuki assured him that it wouldn't.

The most cherish memories of his lifetime were with and because of her. The night their bond was made, witnessing the birth of each and every one of their seven children and finally the wonderful, worrisome and terrifying night that she arrived with his father on the back of her horse. In the end, if he had to do it over to get to her, he would do it again happily. The life that they finally shared had been more than worth all of the hardships.


	14. Origins: Yukihito

_**Yukihito:**_

* * *

She glanced slyly at the young slaver, then examined her nails casually. "Oh... I presume that in High Mistress Juliena's realm, you have special permission and are exempt from the laws. I'm mean, you wouldn't dare go against the Grand High Mistress by attempting to sell a _**Mage**_ in the Slave Market." Kanae smirked as she saw the young slaver pale at being caught.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Slaver Kimiko sputtered.

Kanae snapped her fingers and doused the young man, bound, gagged and caged in warm water, washing away the soil that had been covering his markings that indicated that he was a mage. Yuki shivered and Kanae dried him with a strong gust of warm air, nearly knocking him over.

Kimiko's eyes went wide. "I-I wonder how I missed those."

"Hmm, I wonder. I'm sure the Magistrate would find that curious too. How about we ask her for ideas?" Kanae hummed with a smile.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Here, I'll just take care of this right now." She said hastily taking out the small bag she kept her gold in.

Kanae smiled falsely. "I really don't think you'll need to compensate him."

Kimiko looked at her a little confused. She had no intention of compensating a male or actually releasing him.

Kanae raised a brow. "You know... for when you release him..." She narrowed her eyes at the little criminal.

A brief look of anger crossed Kimiko's visage and Kanae chuckled quietly. "Mmm, now we understand each other." She told her as a small band of electricity slithered in between her fingers as if it were a living creature.

"Yeah... I get it Mistress Mage." She spat out as she released the male.

Kanae pulled him up by his hand and practically dragged him behind her after removing his gag and bonds. "It was a pleasure doing business with you..." Kanae called over her shoulder in a musical tone, leaving the stewing little slaver in the market without a profit.

"MO! I cannot believe that stupid cow thought she could get away with enslaving a mage and selling him at market!" Kanae groused as she stomped ahead of Yuki. She stopped to look at him following behind her with his head down. She grabbed his hand again and he flinched. She looked at him curiously and sighed. "Mo, come on... Let's get you some proper clothing to wear and something to eat..." She brushed the hair from his face to notice a beautiful pair of caramel colored eyes. She startled and cleared her throat. "Um... Yeah... We'll be leaving as soon as possible for Meadolake. I want to put as much distance between us and her as possible. When we get home, High Mistress Shaman Kyoko will give you your tribal markings." She flashed him her bare leg to display hers and his eyes went wide. "Oh... but never, ever call her that. She hates it. You can call her Kyoko or, Dark One."

"M-Mistress... Why did you do this for me?"

She sighed before the set foot into the tailor's shop. "Although mages are protected by the laws, it means nothing without the sanctuary that a tribe can provide. Mo, now stand proudly... You are _**not**_ a slave. You are my companion... _If you want_."

He froze a little in shock then smiled brightly as he followed her in.

* * *

Kanae looked at the woman as if she were stupid. "Why on Earth would I be purchasing for myself? I have my own seamstress, obviously! MO! Now do as I said! I need pants and a shirt for an Elemental Mage! Left sleeve removed for his markings! He needs a proper pair of boots for travel and a cloak or, are you deaf too?"

"My apologies for the offense Mistress. I thought he was merely a servant." She murmured hastily.

"Well you thought wrong. A proper mage doesn't need a servant. It would be an insult to her abilities. He is my companion and deserves the respect that is owed him. Now, do you want my business or not? I can easily find another more willing to take my gold." Kanae commented blithely.

"Yes, yes of course Mistress Mage. I will have him fitted and clothed properly for travel immediately." She stammered and began measuring Yuki for his attire.

Kanae sighed, irritated at having to wait on this narrow minded woman as she fitted Yuki. _Why didn't I just port us to Kyoko immediately? We could have even gotten a proper meal from her. Oh, that's right... I hate being around those two useless idiots she has living off of her. I would probably turn them into something more useful, like a pair of sheep or some other livestock and she'd end up angry with me._ She smirked at the thought of Aki being forced to lay eggs for the rest of her life and Sho being shaved for wool every Spring.

Yuki shivered at the evil grin that crossed his new mistress' beautiful visage. "M-Mistress?"

Kanae snapped out of her reverie. "Mo, don't call me that. You can call me Kanae."

"Is there something wrong?" He asked a little nervously.

She shook her head. "No, I just hate cities like this one. I can hardly wait until we're home." She gave him a thoughtful look. "Hmm, what name were you given?"

He shook his head. "The mistresses never gave me one."

Kanae sighed. "No, what proper name did your mother and father give you?"

A sad look briefly came over him at the memory and he pushed it back down. "They called me Yukihito after my Great Father. I was told that I looked very much like him when he was young."

She nodded and gave him a small sad smile. "Very well then Yukihito, we'll port home after we're finished here. I would like for you to have your tribal markings as soon as possible, for your safety." Hoping Kyoko would be in a good mood today. She didn't want to spend any more time here. She'd had her fill of people like this tailor and she suspected that slavers selling a mage in the marketplace was not an uncommon occurrence. Dinner here would probably be a very bad idea.

He smiled a little. "Thank you Mis... Kanae."

She nodded and turned her attention to the seamstress that was now bringing out her order. "If you'd like to stay a little longer, I can have everything tailored to fit properly."

Kanae shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I have someone at home to put on the proper finishing embroidery. How much?"

The tailor calculated the cost. "1,500 gold."

Kanae groaned a little and sighed. "Fine." She pulled out her filled purse and slapped three coins on the counter.

The tailor was a little perplexed. The woman in front of her was behaving as if it pained her to spend a single coin, yet she had a purse full. She nodded to Kanae and sighed in relief when the abrasive woman left with her companion or was he actually her mate? She shrugged her shoulders at the thought. Magical Mistresses were always so hard to deal with and this one had a particularly strong aura around her, as did her male.

Kanae inspected the tailor's work, outside the shop. "I suppose that's better. How does it feel?" She asked.

"I suppose it's good. I haven't worn anything like this since I was a child." He told her, remembering the times with his parents before his tribe was wiped out by slavers and his markings faded away.

She nodded. She suspected the reason he no longer had tribal markings and decided to keep away from the sensitive subject. She tied the cord of the neckline of his shirt and brushed out the small wrinkles on his sleeves. She straightened the alignment of his cloak and put up his hood, then hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to startle and stiffen with nervousness. She giggled. "I'm not going to ravish you Yukihito. We're going to teleport and I don't want you getting harmed in the process."

He nodded. That was an advanced spell he was never taught. He had been too young at the time.

She looked up at him. "You're going to have so much fun learning. Brace yourself, we're going home."

He finally wrapped her in his arms tightly to hold on, but the feeling that came with it was actually quite nice and the blush on her cheeks was, dare he think it? Cute.

* * *

"THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! ALL YOU TWO DO IS EAT MY FOOD AND FUCK!" The female screamed angrily and the pair standing outside shivered and just looked at each other a little worried.

"Uh-oh, I guess she hit her limit." Kanae murmured to Yukihito.

The female's voice coming from the hut went low and a bright white light flashed from the windows. The door swung open and a large colorful bird flew out followed by a tawny cat with long fur following close behind.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU STOP BEING USELESS!" The raven-haired female dressed in scant silks, furs, feathers and bones, stood panting in the doorway. She looked up at her guests a short distance away and her golden eyes went wide. A large sweet smile crossed her lips and she hurdled to her friend, then pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Kanae! It's been so long!"

"Ugh Mo, get off me." Kanae groused. She pulled away from Kyoko and narrowed her eyes. "Was that a transmogrification spell I just saw?"

Kyoko nodded, staring at the ground, a little upset. "I caught them this time." She whispered.

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Well, you knew it had to happen sooner or later. They should thank the ancestors you didn't decide to turn them to stone and put them in your garden to scare away pests."

Kyoko giggled. She looked up and saw the young man behind her friend. She smirked. "And who is this Kanae?"

Kanae nodded to him, to come forward. She took his hand. "High Mistress Shaman Kyoko... This is Master Mage Yukihito." She smirked. "Or soon to be when you grant him his markings for the tribe."

Kyoko smiled at her friend and took Yuki's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Yuki. You may call me Kyoko. I hate that stupid title they made me take." She told him then immediately, her soft small hands glowed an ethereal blue and traced their way from his hand, up his bare arm, incorporating his mage markings with his new tribal markings.

He gasped at how she had just did it so casually, without any tests or protests.

She looked him in the eyes and she nodded. Her hands glowed a pale green and she placed them over his eyes. _"It's because I trust her Yuki."_ She murmured and traced her hands down his shoulders and back. She turned to Kanae. "There all better." She turned back to Yuki. "It must have been difficult for you not being able to see and the pain must have been horrible with your injured shoulder. If you have trouble again, come to me."

He gave her a small nod. "Thank you, but I could still see a little bit and the pain was bearable."

Kyoko smiled and shook her head. "Come to me anyway. You're a mage. You need your eyes to read."

Kanae stared at him a little sadly. _"You could have told me. I'm sorry I didn't notice."_ She murmured.

"Well, enough of that. We have a lot to celebrate for. Sho and Aki are gone and we have a new member to our tribe! I have a fresh batch of Blackberry Wine and there's a roast of venison on the hearth." She smiled brightly and pulled the pair into her home for the evening.


	15. Origins: Reino

_**Reino:**_

* * *

From the moment he was born, they had spoken to him, taught him and assisted in his survival. By the time his parents had been murdered, in his second year of life, the ancestors hid him and guided him to a temple of others like him. For many years they trained him, cared for him and taught him their ways. He learned to appease the ancestors, drive out malicious spirits and charm what others considered demons.

On the day that Grand High Mistress decided to expand into the Outer realms, the temple that he had called home had been invaded and smashed to rubble. Those bitches didn't care that his kind could aid in their conquest, they wanted the land and the men as slaves. Reino had barely escaped. They had thought that he was too wounded and frail to survive the journey back. Had it not been for his own parents possession of a pair of large tigers, he would have never made it to the little cottage near the lake of his female savior while her strange little friend was visiting.

 _Are you the one they call Dark One?_ The large, striped female cat asked.

Kyoko nodded sharply. "I am and who are you?"

 _We are the kin of this boy. We were told you can protect him._ The male tiger told her as he lay his son in front of the pair of young women.

Kyoko sighed. She really wanted to help, but if he didn't have any abilities, her hands would be tied. "I... I'm not sure what I can do."

 _He can talk to the ancestors... Um..._ She looked up at her. _I'm not sure if this means anything, but he's always been able to control the demons of others and his own. He learned very young. He can also cleanse away evil. Is there anything you can do to help us protect him?_

Kyoko looked at Chiori and then at the male tiger. "Take him in. He looks injured."

The female sighed in relief. _Thank you. Thank you Dark One. It means a lot to us._

Kyoko smiled softly. "If I cannot find a place for him, we will make a place for him. It seems as though what he is able to do is very similar to what Mistress Summoner Chiori can do."

 _We must go Dark One. Our time with our son has come to an end sooner than we would have liked. Please tell him that we'll watch over him from afar._ They told her and almost immediately the eyes of the pair of tigers regained their natural look.

"Thank you for helping them Great Ones. It was very noble of you." Kyoko told the tigers.

The male smiled at her. _I was the least we could do. They sheltered us as cubs. If not for his family, we would have died long ago._

 _Please care for him. He is very precious to us and he has been injured in many ways. Others like you... no... Similar, but not like... took everything and everyone from him. They destroyed his home and slaughtered his protectors. They left him behind to die._ The tigress told Kyoko with sadness in her eyes and heart.

Kyoko nodded to her. "I will care for him and find him a home where he will be safe. The female caring for him at the moment, is very rare... like him." Kyoko explained about Chiori.

The tigress smirked a little and nodded. _A potential mate, perhaps?_ She glanced at her mate. _We must go now._

Kyoko waved as the pair left their human charge in her hands.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't stand this!" Chiori stormed into Kyoko's little cottage in a huff after sunset.

Kyoko looked up in curiosity. It was one of the many nights that Sho and Aki decided to sneak away and Kyoko just couldn't bring herself to care anymore. It was actually quite relaxing, as long as they kept it away from her. However, if her suspicions were correct and they ever chose to betray her, that would be a different story. "What brings you here Chiori?" She asked as she pulled out some tea to prepare.

"He has full control of my demons... and... and he keeps watching me! It's creeping me out. He's always so quiet and following me as if her were a stray house cat! I don't know what to do!" She sat roughly at the table.

"Hmm, perhaps talk to him? Ask him why? From what I was told, he spent almost his entire life around men. He grew up in a temple located in the Outer Realms. Perhaps a female that's similar to him is something of a novelty." Kyoko sat and nodded her head. "Ah yes... You _**should**_ talk to him, learn more about him. You two may have much in common..." Kyoko advised.

"B-But I don't need a servant!" Chiori protested.

Kyoko shook her head. "Chiori! He's not a servant and he never was. He was a man that has lived with freedom all of his known life. At least more freedom than the men that we have encountered. The women that he has know, tried to kill him and enslaved and murdered those close to them. Perhaps he is wondering when you will do the same..." Kyoko patted her hand from across the table and slid her tea to her. "You can be the one that shows him that we are not like them. You can teach him we don't all see men as disposable assets."

Chiori stared at her over her mug as she sipped in thought. "I suppose you're right. I never thought of it that way." She sighed deeply. "Sometimes I forget the way things are outside of the tribe. I hate it so much that I even avoid the marketplace. It's repulsive. Mother and I have started to grow more of our own food and trap our own meat because of it and she hasn't hunted since Father died, years ago." She chuckled at the memories. "You know why we came here."

Kyoko nodded. "I know... I know your mother doesn't possess the gifts you do, but I'm not sure why she chose to stay. My own mother couldn't train me properly and didn't have the connections or assets to do so. So, she gave me to someone else to worry about. Most mothers in that situation usually do it that way."

Chiori sighed. "My parents came here because they actually loved each other. He was banished from his original tribe because of her and his tribal markings were removed. We discovered, after he died, that the members of his tribe were slaughtered just after I was born. It was when there were no laws protecting magic users yet and a summoner tribe was very rare. Rare and I suppose, dangerous to the Grand High Mistress at the time... I doubt they would have ever done her bidding." She pondered absently then sighed again. "I suppose I could get to know him a little better... at least try to be friends. It would be nice to have someone around that I can talk to about things."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "That would be nice." _I can talk to Spirit and Nightfang, but it's just not the same..._ She allowed a lonely smile to cross her lips. "Well, enough of that." She stood cheerily and plastered on her best smile. "I have a few things for your mother." She grabbed a spare basket and began filling it with fresh loaves of bread, dried fruits and haunch of venison she had tied and wrapped in burlap. "This one is well seasoned and still a little frozen from the cellar. It should be ready to roast by morning and for the three of you, it should last a few days."

Chiori gasped. "Kyoko! You really don't need to do that." She exclaimed as Kyoko shoved the basket into her hands.

Kyoko shook her head. "If I don't, it will just go to waste." She giggled. "It's not like my two useless helpers spend any time here anyway."

Chiori winced a little. She glanced at her. "You do know they've been seen at the tavern together, right?"

Kyoko waved it off. "I know... I'm just waiting until they return next to have a discussion. I have a few suspicions and I would like an explanation concerning some very hard to get, missing, potion ingredients. I'm just hoping that they were misplaced." She sighed defeatedly. "But... I'm not going to get my hopes up too far."

Chiori glanced up at her from the basket. "Would you like for me to let them know you're looking for them?"

Kyoko smirked. "No... I'm sure they will end up back here in a couple of days. They aren't the type to sleep in the woods. Spirit and Nightfang scare the hell out of them." She laughed a little.

Chiori patted her arm to comfort her. "Let me know if you need my assistance."

Kyoko shook her head. "You worry about Reino and take care of yourself."

Chiori nodded and bid her goodbye.

"Besides, I really won't need to worry much about those two if I'm right." Kyoko groused a little.

* * *

"Why do you keep following me like that?" Chiori tried to be understanding and not snap at the violet-eyed young man.

He smiled softly. "You're different... hmm, I guess like me. You don't have the training, but you do have the raw power." He told her in a thought filled tone. "You see the dead... Do you not?"

She nodded, curiously wondering where this conversation was going to go. "I see those that have passed on."

He shook his head. "No... they have not yet passed on. Most are discontent and would like to leave a message, others would like to cause trouble and others still, are not like anything that the non-gifted can possibly imagine. You've seen them hiding just out of sight, correct?"

Chiori gave him a shiver and a stiff nod. "I have."

He nodded. "The monks trained me to cleanse them. I also learned to summon them and dismiss them. If you like, I could pass on that knowledge." He offered.

"I-I'm not sure. They do scare me a little." She confessed. "Sometimes they try to reach me."

"All the more reason you should learn. They should never be allowed to touch you without permission. It makes them bold and gives them the power they need over you... If you learn, then you control them, not the other way." He smiled and nodded to her. "Tomorrow I shall begin your training." He gently stroked her cheek and smiled again, then left to sleep in his room.

"Hey! I never said yes!" She protested.

"You have no choice. It will keep you safe and give me peace of mind." He called back to her just before shutting his door to prevent a protest or argument from her.

She groaned and her mother giggled. "I think he likes you." Her mother teased. "Your father was once like that to me when he was worried about my safety." She told her remembering her fondest memories.

Chiori sighed. "First Kyoko and now you. I would have hoped you would have put up a little resistance, Mother." She groused.

"I have no idea what you're speaking of Darling Daughter." She winked at her and left for bed.


	16. Origins: Maria

_**A/N: I had to do it. Maria needed her own little story. Hope you like the late addition. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Origins: Maria**_

* * *

Papa had told her from the very first time that she could understand, that she was special. Just like him, just like her mother. Mama had died when she was very small and Maria could only remember a scent or a touch. Father had died most recently protecting her from the Mistresses. He didn't want her used to harm others. He wanted freedom for her.

The last she remembered of him was when he'd told her to disguise herself as a puppy, and then he left the little cave they'd been using as shelter. She did as told, she then ventured from her hiding place to discover what Father had been hiding from her. Sadly, all she discovered was his broken and beaten body. His last words to her were of love, telling her to travel in the direction they had been running to, and to not stop until she saw the trees with pink flowers that only their eyes could see. From there, the animals would show her the way to safety, to a small tribe that would take her in. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, the light left his eyes and she howled from the pain in her heart as she transformed back into the small puppy that she promised him that she would remain until she was safe.

For many months the talented child of only eight years, traveled until her small paws bled. She fed from the scraps tossed into the streets, and slept in caves, under brush, and in the open fields in the rain. As she approached what others called the Forbidden Realm, her eyes went wide.

"This way Maria... You're almost home." The specter of her father beckoned.

"You've been so brave my Love." The beautiful female spirit told her proudly, as the pair escorted her to the border of Meadolake.

"P-Papa? M-Mama? Is that really you or am I just seeing things that aren't there?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

The spirits smiled softly. "Come daughter. It's not much further. We are not a vision." The told her. "Hurry Sweetheart, they're waiting for you." The pair motioned to the dark wooded area.

Her small puppy ears, flattened. It had been so long since she had met or seen a human that didn't mean to cause her harm. Could she trust that these two phantoms were her parents? It had been years since she'd seen her own father. Two or three, she couldn't remember. She'd been a puppy for so long.

Once she crossed the border, her eyes opened to the lush forested lands of Meadolake. She collapsed beneath a cherry tree, in the soft grass, where the morning sun filtered through and caressed her soiled skin and fur.

" _Poor pup... She's been through so very much..."_ She heard the motherly voice sigh out.

" _Should we bring her to the Dark One, Mother?"_ A male voice asked with concern.

" _That would be best."_ The female decided, and Maria could feel as a large mouth, filled with sharp teeth, gently clamped around her small neck, and carefully began to carry her to her final destination.

* * *

"Mama! Mama! Come quick!" Sora called out as he watched Spirit approach with the small puppy in her mouth.

Kuon looked up from the garden and saw what his son was calling Kyoko for. He quickly arose and brushed himself off, the ran to the large wolf as Kyoko emerged from their home with a small blanket.

Spirit released her from her grasp into Kuon's large hands. "Her journey to you has not been kind to her Light one. She's spent, underfed, and wounded in the body and soul. We discovered her on the path from the outer realms." She finished, giving Maria a light nuzzle and a soft lick to her little face.

"Papa?" She murmured, cradled in Kuon's arms.

"Shh... Shh... It's alright. You're safe now little one. We'll take care of you." Kuon murmured as he stroked her fur with a healing hand. "Just sleep now." He told her, carrying her into their home and placing her on a soft cushion near the hearth.

"Thank you Spirit, Nightfang. I doubt she would have made the last of her journey to us, without your aid." Kyoko commended them.

Spirit nodded. "I will never hesitate to help one so young. I will return later. This one interests me. Her talent is... unusual."

Kyoko's brow furrowed, and she nodded. "Is there anything you and the pack need?"

Spirit smiled. "I wouldn't object to that potion that you made for me last time. It seems as though my bones feel my age." She chuckled.

Kyoko giggled. "You needn't ask good friend. Come and enjoy the warmth of the hearth while I mix it for you." Kyoko motioned and the elderly wolf followed her in.

* * *

She awakened from her nightmare, wrapped in warmth, before a large hearth, with the smell of fresh cooking meat, vegetables, bread, sweets, and tea. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. There was also a strange, but familiar scent that filled her tiny nostrils. She snuggled further into the warm comfort. _"There, there little one... You are safe in this home. Rest."_ The familiar female voice softly cooed. She returned to a comfortable sleep.

"Is she ready to eat, Spirit?" Kyoko asked quietly.

" _Just a little more time to rest. She suffers from the terror of tainted dreams. I will wake her soon to dine."_ Spirit assured her.

Kyoko nodded. "Very well. I'll set aside a meal for both of you." Kyoko turned to go back to the kitchen and glanced behind. "Thank you for caring for her, Mother."

Spirit smiled. _"I do it with pleasure, Daughter."_

* * *

Maria wakened with a start. The familiar scent had been a large white wolf cradling her in her soft fur as she slept. "Shh... Shh... There, there my little cub. You are safe. No harm will come to you."

Maria slowly nodded. "Wh-Where am I?" She murmured.

"You are where the fae call Meadolake. We are in the home of the Dark One and Light One. You may stay as long as you like." Spirit explained.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

She nuzzled the small child, disguised as a pup. "My pack calls me Great Mother Prizrak. Your kind call me Spirit... It is the same, I suppose." She began bathing the pup.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Maria asked nervously.

Spirit giggled. "I'm bathing you, cub. You mustn't dine with fur so filthy. You'll fall ill." She explained.

"Oh..." Maria snuggled back into the large female. "Thank you Great Mother..." She said quietly.

* * *

"But I don't want to go with them, Great Mother." Maria plead with Spirit.

Spirit sighed. "Child... They love you dearly, as do I, but I cannot provide you with what you need. You need to be with your kind. You need to learn their ways. You cannot be a cub forever and the one called Lory loves you as his own." She explained. She sighed once again. "I will not leave you yet my Pup. It is not my time." She reassured Maria.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked in a small voice.

"Yes, my Pup, but first you must don your true form. You must meet with them as yourself." Spirit encouraged. "I promise that you will be safe. I will make it so."

Maria nodded. She knew deep in her heart that if anyone ever tried to hurt her as they did her mother and father, Great Mother and her pack would rip them to shreds.

It had been many years since she had donned her human form. She nervously shifted from foot to foot as Spirit approached. "You are very lovely, but first you must bathe my little pup." She motioned for Maria to bathe in the small lake. Less than an hour later, Kyoko and Kuon would be shocked by the beautiful nude teen being led to them by her lupine Great Mother.

"Dark One, Light One... It's nice to finally meet you..." She murmured shyly. "Great Mother Prizrak tells me that you shelter our kind in your tribe."

Kyoko smiled softly and nodded. "You must be Maria. Welcome to our tribe."


End file.
